Thrown Into The Caribbean
by MrsCaptainJackSparrow1717
Summary: When the unimaginable happens to two teenage girls, they get the chance to go on the adventures that they've always dreamed about. All is well, until a certain Captain of the Caribbean shows up and causes a stir in their friendship. Who will end up together? Will the girls go separate ways, or will it all end in smooth sailing? (Curse Of The Black Pearl remake)
1. Girls Movie Night

Girl's Movie Night

(Narrator's Point Of View)

* * *

"Well, that was boring." Ashley crawled into the shotgun seat of the PT Cruiser.

Her friend Jasmine whined as she sat in the driver's seat of her car. "Ughhh, I'm glad this night is over. I am so done, I just want to stuff my face with ice cream and sob."

Ashley Ford and Jasmine Collins had just got back from a birthday party. Not many people showed up, so the whole time they chatted with the few people that were there. Jasmine and Ashley had met freshmen year of high school. They found many things in common, ranging from their favorite types of music and movies. As the years went by, they became good friends. They went to school dances together, had a class together, had sleepovers, went shopping, they even once had a crush on the same guy. Jasmine recently turned 17, she had medium/long blonde hair with dark brown and black highlights. She was the perfect height, at 5'5, had a medium sized bust, and pretty, teal blue eyes. Ashley was 16, she had long brown hair with blonde highlights. She was 5'2 and she had a very large bust for her age, with darker blue eyes with a hint of green. Ashley rarely saw Jasmine anymore because junior year Ashley had to do online school to make up credits, while Jasmine still went to the same high school they met at.

"I'm sorry awful things like this keeps happening, you don't deserve it. Guys can be, well, guys." Ashley responded.

"This is what, the third dude? First, it was Hayden who broke up with me over text, then there was CJ who I stayed up till 3 am to talk to, and all he talked about was wanting to make out with my best friend Hailee. But I told him to go out with her even though I liked him since I'm a good friend. And then Kyle, who I've liked for a while, but he just flirts with every girl he sees. And then right before the party, my mom told me about the family drama going on! This is just not my week." Jasmine was about to cry as she drove them to the store.

"I'm truly sorry Jassy, I wish there was something I could do to help. Here, let's go buy some ice cream, and then go to my house and watch the greatest film of all time, how about that?"

"Sounds good to me." Jasmine agreed as they pulled up to Walmart.

As they entered the store, they went straight to the ice cream isle.

"Okay, what's your favorite ice cream flavor? I really like..."

"Mint chocolate chip!" both the girls laughed.

"And should we grab a pack of Mountain Dew while we're at it?" Ashley asked her with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"Duh! That stuff is like my addiction." Jasmine picked up a 6-pack and they both headed to the check out line.

* * *

Right when they walked through the front door to Ashley's home, they made popcorn and ran upstairs with two tubs of ice cream and enough soda to last a few days. As they entered her room, Ashley showed off all her new bedroom decorations. It was now nautical themed, with anchors, mermaids, ships, and skulls galore.

"Nice poster." Jasmine smiled as she saw the huge picture of Captain Jack Sparrow right beside her bed.

"Thanks, it's my second favorite thing in my room."

"What's your first favorite?" Jasmine wondered. Ashley then opened her closet and looked through it.  
"This of course!" she pulled out a gray T-shirt that had Jack Sparrow and the words Captain's Wench printed on it.

"That is perfect." Jasmine smiled in agreement.

"I knew you'd like it." She put the shirt on.

As you could tell, Ashley and Jasmine loved the film series Pirates Of The Caribbean, and tonight they planned to watch it. Now Ashley was head-over-heels in love with the pirate Jack Sparrow. He was the only guy she ever truly desired, the other guys she's had crushes on in the past, had nothing on him. For the past 5 years, she hasn't been able to get the roguishly, charming man out of her mind. He meant everything to her, even if he was only a fictional character. But to her, he meant way more than just a silly character in a story. Now we could go on for forever on how much she loves him, but there's Jasmine too. Jasmine also had a thing for Jack. She thought he was by far the most attractive man in the whole film series, and she would choose to be with him over all the other characters. This did make Ashley a tiny bit upset, but she couldn't blame her friend and it was nothing she should worry about.

"Let's get this baby started!" Ashley cheered and pressed play on the remote. Ashley and Jasmine sat down on the bed and started to get comfortable, eating the ice cream and popcorn like pigs. As the film started, the girls chatted away.

"God, Norrington is like in his 20's there and Elizabeth is like 9, and he ends up proposing to her later? What?!"

"Why is she being so rude to Will when a second ago she was happy to see him? Elizabeth? More like Elizabitch!"

Jasmine and Ashley both had a crude sense of humor. Jasmine was more of the type to joke harshly with all her friends, while Ashley would only joke rudely with her best friends that she knew well. Jasmine was more outgoing and funny, Ashley was shy and wasn't super great at talking to others. But when both friends were together, they would humorously joke about people they knew and each other.

"Okay, do you think Will is hot?" Ashley asked Jasmine.

"No, I mean, he's good looking, but he's kind of a prude. He needs to man up and make a move on Elizabeth."

"Right? For real, everyone can tell that they like each other, it's not that difficult."

Then, came the scene that made both girls squeal and swoon every time they saw it. Captain Jack Sparrow sailed into Port Royal on his sinking ship, while still managing to make an amazing entrance.

"He is so hot." Jasmine happily sighed.

"You can say that again."

The film continued on for about 15 minutes until the girls commenced their remarks once again.

"I want a dress like that, I'd wear it every day. Oooh, maybe a nice red one!" Jasmine admired the frilly dress Elizabeth was wearing.

"Same! Another reason why I'd kill to be in this movie. I'd want a creme colored gown."

A few minutes went by until Ashley mentioned something that was always on her mind every time she saw this movie, "I wish this was real. Or we'd be able to live in that world and it wasn't just a movie. Life would be so much better."

"I totally agree, I wouldn't be so depressed if we were there."

"Yeah, life wouldn't be so boring, every day full of adventure yet unpredictable."

Halfway through the movie, Jasmine fell asleep while Ashley was muttering every single line each character said. But at the part where Jack turns immortal and has a sword fight with Barbossa, she was out cold. After about 15 minutes, she woke back up and looked up at the screen to see the short end scene with the monkey and the cursed chest of Cortes. She grabbed the remote, flipped off the DVD player and TV and laid back in bed. The last thing she could remember before she fell asleep again, was how she'd give up everything just to go into the Pirates Of The Caribbean world and have unforgettable adventures with Jack, and how she'd hope to dream of such lovely things.


	2. Where Are We?

Where Are We?

(Ashley's Point Of View)

* * *

"Elizabeth! Jasmine! Ashlyn! Are you all alright? Are you all decent?"

I woke up to the sound of loud knocking at the door and a voice that I've sworn I've heard before.

"Five more minutes..." I muttered tiredly. It took me a few moments to register what the man had said, but once I did, I sat up, and I was in awe.

"Yes, yes!" responded Elizabeth Swann, as she shoved some sort of necklace down her nightgown.

"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day!" Governor Swann spoke to his daughter as he waltzed over to the bay window. A maid pulled the curtains back, and the bright sunshine fled the room.

I closed my eyes and rubbed them roughly. When I opened them again, I could not believe where I was. Glancing around the room, I saw Jasmine asleep in the bed beside me. In my hand, I noticed that I was holding my old Nokia cellphone I used to own about a year ago. _Well that's random._ The strangest thing about all of this though, was that we were not in my house anymore, we were in Elizabeth Swann's bedroom in Port Royal! Everything looked identical to the film, except there were two queen beds in the room instead of one.

"Jasmine wake up!" I shouted while shaking her shoulders.

"Five more minutes..." she moaned while pushing me away.

She left me no choice other than to shove her off the bed, and she fell onto the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?!" she looked up to me with an angry expression.

"It seems like you two could use more rest." Elizabeth said to us both.

"Whoa...am I...dreaming?" Jasmine spoke with wide eyes.

"I agree with Elizabeth, you both are acting quite strange this morning! No matter, I do have a gift for each of you." Governor Swann gave us a stern look while some maids handed us each a large box. I opened it, and just as I had expected, it was a creme colored dress that looked just liked Elizabeth's. Jasmine opened hers, and it was a red dress with black embroidered swirls and flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful! May I inquire as to the occasion?" Elizabeth asked while examining her dress.

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter's?"

"Daughter's?" Jasmine and I whispered to each other. _What was going on?_

The maids then helped us get dressed. I looked down and observed that Jasmine and I were wearing these elegant nightgowns. _Oh my god, I cannot believe it! My wish, what I said last night, it came true! But, how?_ _If this is a dream, I hope I NEVER wake up. Wait, what's going to happen to us? Are we going to change the story? Are we just going to tag along with Elizabeth? Wait...are we...will we...no, I...I HAVE TO MEET CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! WE'LL GET TO SEE HIM SOON!_

I was about to whisper the exciting news to Jasmine, but then a huge pain came over me. The maids had put on my corset while I was lost in thought. Jasmine also appeared like she was in pain because of the tight corset.

"Actually, I, um... I had hoped you girls might wear them for the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth, Jasmine, and I had said in unison.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed. I was actually very fond of James Norrington, of course, not as much as I liked Jack, but James was also a good man and a pretty attractive guy.

"You always know what I am going to say next." Elizabeth smiled over to me. _I honestly also liked Elizabeth. I always thought we'd be best friends if I ever met her. Well, except for when she was either flirting, killing, or kissing MY captain. At those moments, I wanted to rip her to shreds._

"Well, you know that's what sisters often do." I pointed out.

Jasmine turned to me and angrily whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"Just go along with it. She thinks we're her sisters, apparently my name is Ashlyn now, and I don't think we're dreaming!" I reasoned into her ear.

"Are you insane?! No way in hell can this be real! We're dreaming!" Jasmine said while her voice grew louder. I pinched her to prove my point, but that backfired, she slapped me! I gasped loudly and glared at her with an expression that said she was going to be the one to get slapped next.

"Girls, please! I am making an effort to talk to you about important issues! No time for your arguments today! I know you both are fairly younger than Elizabeth, but only by a few months. Soon, you girls will be preparing for suitors and marriage as well. Now, where was I? Oh yes! Commodore Norrington, he's about to become. A fine gentlemen, don't you think Elizabeth? He fancies you, you know." Our so called father warned us. Elizabeth had just put on her corset and let out a groan.

"How's it coming?" he asked us.

"It's difficult to say." she answered.

"Very difficult." Jasmine sighed.

"I agree." I joined in.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London!"

"Well women in London must've learned not to breathe!"

"Milord, you have a visitor." a servant notified Governor Swann and with that, he left the room.

"God girl that dress looks stunning!" I squealed as Jasmine showed off her red gown.

"Dude, I love yours! Isn't this so cool how this is the exact same dress I wanted?" Jasmine spun around like she was a princess.

"I have no clue how this all happened, but I am SO HAPPY it did! This is a dream come true!" I cheered with tears of joy.

I glanced over to Elizabeth and she looked at us like we've gone insane. I then spoke with the best British accent I could, which I was rather good at. "We apologize Elizabeth. It is just that we are very excited about the day ahead!"

"Don't you remember sister? Call me Lizzie! And I can tell you both are ecstatic, but I do not quite see why. This corset is making it difficult to breathe, and this promotion ceremony is going to be rather tedious and dull I'm afraid." Elizabeth stressed.

"Well, perhaps it won't be too bad, you'll get the chance to see Will today!" Jasmine chimed in and I smiled brightly.

"Will? What could you possibly be talking about?" Elizabeth questioned us, trying to look clueless, but we both knew what was going on.

"Oh you remember Will! The young, blacksmith, friend of ours. He is kind, friendly, and rather good looking, don't you agree?" I answered her.

"He is charming, but I couldn't possibly...oh you know, I shall be back right back." she walked out of the room to have a maid help her style her hair. Jasmine and I laughed while I gave her a high-five.

"Okay now that she can't hear us, we can talk. We're gonna have to keep our cool the rest of the "movie" or whatever this is. We have to try to talk like them and use the same old English words that they use. I don't know if this is real or not, but even if this is a dream, why not have fun while we can? We both know what's going to happen next and I know what everyone is going to say. This is gonna be fun!" I smirked to Jasmine.

"Hey, I know some lines of the movie! And the dad said that we are a little younger than Elizabeth, how old is she?"

"Well, in the film they never said, but Keira Knightly who plays Elizabeth was 17 years old while filming, so her character must be 17 as well. So that means we're still the same age. No words can describe how happy I am, I've been dreaming about this for years! Call me crazy, but I don't think this is a dream."

"You're crazy!"

"Thank you, thank you!" I sarcastically bowed, "Crazy just like Captain Jack!"

Then Jasmine's eyes widened with delight and gasped with happiness, she just now figured out that we would soon run into the infamous pirate captain.

"I know right?! Now, let's go join-" I then got interrupted,

"Ashlyn! Jasmine! Hurry along! We have to at least look presentable today!" Lizzie shouted to us. Jasmine and I ran to the other room to join her by the mirror. _Today was going to be the best day of my life._


	3. You Have Heard Of Me

You Have Heard Of Me

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

"You look lovely dear Ashlyn!" Governor Swann complimented me as I walked down the long staircase, with my beautiful dress on and a Victorian hairstyle that I adored.

I watched my step as I walked down, however, the man near the door caught my eye. It was William Turner II, I grinned down at him. His appearance was exactly how it was in the film, but slightly better in person. "Thank you, father. Hello, Mr. Turner! How are you this morning?"

"I am well, thank you, Miss Swann!" Will kindly nodded to me. _I hope that I'm friends with Will. Since Jasmine and I got randomly put here in the story, I have no clue on what our past history is and what relations we have with each character._

"My, you look beautiful as well Jasmine!" The Governor gleamed to her.

"Why, thank you, father! Good day, Mr. Turner!" Jasmine smiled as she met us at the end of the staircase.

"Good day Miss Swann." Will nodded once more.

"Ah Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning!" We all stared up at her. I quickly glanced at Will and saw the breath taken expression on his face. _Aw, how sweet!_

"Will, it's so good to see you! I had a dream about you last night!" She sped down the steps.

"About me?"

"Elizabeth is that entirely proper of you to-" Governor Swann got cut off by his daughter.

"About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Swann?"

"Well, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swann, as always."

"See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Our new father helped us out the door.

"Good day, Mr. Turner." Elizabeth rudely frowned as she walked out of the mansion.

"Come along!" Governor Swann exclaimed as we all got into our carriage and headed to the ceremony.

I looked back to Will as he stared longingly at the carriage as we drove further away.

"I do hope you girls demonstrate a little more decorum in front of Commodore Norrington. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal has become at all civilized." Governor Swann strictly requested to us.

The rest of the carriage ride was quiet, so it gave me time to think. I was overjoyed, I still could not believe that my dream had come true. I was still very puzzled at HOW this happened, but I had more important issues to worry about, _what was going to happen when I saw Captain Jack Sparrow? What will I say to him? I need to try my best not to become a nervous wreck around him, which is going to be very tough. He is very...bold. Very flirtatious, smart-mouthed and good with his words. He was charming, and I needed to not give into his charms so easily. Yes, that's it! I needed to play hard to get!_

* * *

When we arrived at the fort, we took our places standing next to the rest of the guests. _Elizabeth was right, I'm having a hard time breathing._ I thought to myself as I received a throbbing headache. Drums pounded loudly as the soldiers waved their rifles at their side. The drumming paused as Commodore James Norrington promenaded down the path.

"Psst, this thing is killing me!" Jasmine whispered in my ear halfway through the ceremony.

"I know, same with me. But I have a plan. When Norrington proposes to Elizabeth, we go hide somewhere and take these stupid things off." I muttered back.

"Good idea! But wait, what about meeting Jack? We need to be there when he saves her!"

"We'll be there in time, don't worry!"

"We better! Or else-"

"Shhh! My, you both are talkative today." Elizabeth hushed us.

* * *

After about a half hour, the ceremony was over. The three of us remained put and fluttered our fans. Just then, James Norrington waltzed over and bowed. "Miss Swann and, Miss Swann, you both look stunning." Kindly smiling at Jasmine and me.

"Thank you, Commodore Norrington!" We said in unison and curtsied.

"Elizabeth, may I have a moment?" And with that, Norrington took Elizabeth's arm in his own and approached the balcony that overlooked the rippling sea.

"He does look handsome in his uniform, don't you think?" I blurted out.

"Ashley, anytime now!" Jasmine furiously pestered while pointing to her chest.

"Oh yeah, the corsets. Hurry let's go rip these things off!"

"And for a second there, I was thinking that you're starting to like Mr. Norrington more than a certain pirate we know." Jasmine teased.

"Are you kidding me? Hell no! Now before you say something else, let's go." I shouted as we ran off to go find a private corner. We hid behind a stone pillar, only a little further away from Elizabeth and James.

I undid the buttons on the back of her gown, then started untying the ribbons on her corset. As I finished unfastening Jasmine's corset, she shouted, "She just fell into the water! We have to go now!" Right after I pulled her corset off and buttoned her dress back up again, she dashed off to the port right.

"Jasmine, wait! I still have mine on! No fair!" I screamed to her, but she couldn't hear me.

I flung her bodice down in rage and chased after her. I came to realize that I was running out of breath fast and I felt my legs growing weak. I was slowing down and Jasmine seemed to be speeding up, she continued to run until I couldn't see her anymore. I was still in the small town of Port Royal, just beside a few minuscule buildings, getting closer to the port. My luck had run out as everything went blurry and a strong, excruciating sensation was trying to shut my body down. In minutes, I allowed myself to collapse onto the ground, breathing heavy and on the verge of tears. _This is not how I imagined this moment to go._

"Ashlyn! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Will towered above me, very concerned.

"I...can't...breathe...my...corset." I barely managed to murmur, before my eyelids forced themselves shut, all went black.

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, _I was NOT going to miss out on all the fun. I'm pretty sure Ashley's right behind me anyway._ Right as I made it to the dock, I saw Jack pulling Elizabeth out of the water and onto the port. "Ashley we made it just in time!" I shouted happily and spun around, but she was not behind me, nowhere to be seen. Instead, Commodore Norrington and his men rushed past. _Where could've she gone? Oh shit...I forgot to help take her corset off!_

"Jasmine, dear what are you doing here? Where's your sister?" Governor Swann hugged me.

"Um, I-" I started to speak, but he also scrambled around me and over to his real daughter.

"Elizabeth! Are you alright?" He removed his coat and placed it on her shoulders.

She wrapped it around herself tightly for warmth. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

I moved closer to the situation, standing right beside her and her dad. I peeked at Jack, thinking; _Boy, was he hotter in person._ _I would go find Ashley, but it's too late_.

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann ordered.

"Father!" Elizabeth and I yelled back to him. "Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Elizabeth finished.

"I believe a thanks are in order." Norrington shook Jack's hand and pulled up his sleeve. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?"

Mr. Swann commanded again, "Hang him!"

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons. Well well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" The Commodore falsely grinned.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, actually," I announced.

Everyone turned around and glared at me. But I didn't mind, _I always wanted to say that!_ I glanced back over to Jack and he was giving me a look that was a grin, mixed with a little shock. I started to wonder, _what would happen if we took some of the characters lines? Nothing bad, right? Because that's what Ashley and I are already doing._

The Commodore gave one final glance at me, then mocked the pirate. "Well, I don't see your ship, _captain_."

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack spoke out with his gruff, deep voice.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," Murtogg added.

"I told ye he was tellin' the truth! These are his sir!" Mullroy gave Norrington all of Jack's belongings.

"No additional shot nor powder, a compass that doesn't point North," He pulled out Jack's sword from the scabbard. "And I half-expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of!"

"...but you have heard of me."

I quietly giggled, _Commodore just got burned!_ But I quickly stopped laughing as I saw them place shackles on Jack. I glimpsed over to Elizabeth and she seemed as mad as I was.

"I can handle this." I calmed her as I walked over to Norrington and Jack.

"Commodore, I really must protest! Pirate or not, this man saved my sister's life!"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a lifetime of wickedness!" He argued.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack agreed.

Norrington hissed back. " _Indeed!"_

"Finally." I heard Jack say behind me, before swiftly throwing his shackles around my neck. _This wasn't supposed to happen to me, this was supposed to happen to Elizabeth! Not that I'm complaining though._

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann screamed to his men.

"I knew one of you'd warm up to me." Jack smiled, "Commodore Norrington my effects, please! And my hat. Commodore!" He yelled to James. The Commodore reluctantly obeyed and gave me all of Jack's belongings. "I'm afraid I do not know your name luv."

"Miss Swann, but Jasmine if you'd prefer." I beamed. There was no doubt that I was going to back talk to him, he's too entertaining to mess with.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come dear, we don't have all day." He spun me around to face him and I looked into his dark brown eyes. _Seeing him up close like this is amazing! Ashley would love this...she's gonna kill me if she finds out this happened...if I ever find her._ "Now if you'll be very kind." He grinned his famous gold-toothed grin as I put his hat on his head. As I was buckling on his belt, he made a double entendre that made me blush a tad. "Easy on the goods, darling."

"Aren't you despicable." I snapped back.

"Sticks and stones, luv. I saved your sister's life, you saved mine, we're square. Gentlemen, m'ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught, Captain, Jack, Sparrow!" He shoved me out of his arms and I bumped into Elizabeth.

"I was going to say something similar to the Commodore!" She whispered as we embraced.

"It's a sister thing." I smiled as we watched Captain Jack escape. "Lizzie, you go back home with father and change into warm clothing, I have to go back and find Ashlyn."

Elizabeth nodded as I ran off to go find my missing friend.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Where is that girl going?" Governor Swann shouted after me, but I continued to run. _Who knows what trouble Ashley could've gotten herself into!_


	4. Pirate

Pirate

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

"Ashlyn? Are you feeling well?" I heard Will anxiously question as I opened my eyes.

"I suppose so. How long was I unconscious for?" I stared around at my surroundings, I was in the Blacksmith's shop.

"Only a few moments. After you had fainted, I carried you here. I observed that you weren't breathing and I recalled that you spoke of your bodice, therefore I loosened it for you. Shortly after, you coughed and started to breathe again. I apologize for that." Will blushed.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, thank you! If it wasn't for you finding me, I don't know what would have happened." Will was such a good man. He was also very handsome, but he was meant for Elizabeth, they are a perfect couple.

"What were you doing there, if I may question?" He wondered as he got up and walked over to the donkey to calm him.

"I was following Jasmine to the docks where we saw Elizabeth fall into the water. Jasmine managed to remove her corset, but I did not. Rather stupid of me, really..." I arose from the bag of hay I was laying on and sat in the dirt. Will had said something to the sleeping man, then he walked over to where his tools were.

"Not where I left you..." I heard Will mutter.

 _Wait, this is the part where..._ I leaped up and sprinted over to the corner of the Blacksmith's shop, hiding from Will and the man who was just about to make his appearance. I leaned against the brick wall and I heard the sound of clunking footsteps.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" Captain Jack Sparrow suggested with his appealing, gruff, accented voice. I peeped my head out to stare at him. I felt my knees tremble, my heart skipped a beat, butterflies in my stomach fluttered. He looked, well...astonishing, unique, a little dirty but incredibly handsome, and every word in between. His dark dreadlocks were adorned with small trinkets, as they were secured by a red bandanna. He wore his torn white blouse with his brown vest, Hazel trousers, and tan suede boots. Around his waist were two buckled belts, his compass, his sword and gun holster, and a long striped scarf. Seeing him in person was SO much better than in the movies, it was greater than any picture I've ever seen of him. I was striving to not make any sound of excitement or possibly faint again.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will hissed back.

"Well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me," Will unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" He responded.

"You threatened Miss Swann."

"Which one?" Jack smiled wickedly and Will attacked him.

 _Which one?! What does he mean by which one? He was supposed to say "Only a little" I don't understand!_

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here," Their swords clashed, "Very good! And now I step again," They parried for a few moments more, until Jack turned away, "Ta!"

 _Maybe now might be a good chance to meet him!_ I ran over to Will's side, and instead of him throwing his sword into the door, he handed it to me and whispered, "Throw it towards the lock, just as I showed you before." _Showed me? Did Will teach me some sword tricks or something?_ But, I listened to him, and I threw it best I could. I was surprised as it went straight through the door! Jack was startled, he jumped back. He gripped onto the sword and began shaking the lock to see if the door would budge, it wouldn't.

"That is a wonderful trick! Except once again," Jack spun around by his heels and paused at the sight of me. "Where did you come from? Who are you?" He stared deep into my eyes, and I stared back into his. _THE Captain Jack Sparrow just spoke to me_!

"I believe you may have encountered my sister," I revealed with a bit of a stutter. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god!_

"Ah, there's three of you. Alas, one of you does not look like the others, aye?" As he said this, he took a few steps towards me. He gave me a once over, then gazed back up with a seductive smirk. My cheeks blushed to a scarlet color. _Wait, did he say three of us? Uh oh, he must've met Jasmine already. She is sooo dead._

"And as for you," He readdressed Will and strolled back over to him. "You are between me and my way out, and now, you have no weapon."

Will seized the heated sword from the fire and struck Jack. They once again parried across the shop, making their way over to all the swords Will had made.

"Who makes all these?"

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day with her!" Will gestured towards me as they continued to fight. _So I was friends with Will! AND I must be really good with sword fighting, cool!_

"You need to find yourself a girl mate! Or, is she yours?" Jack questioned and nodded to me.

"No!" Both Will and I shouted to him.

 _If I'm good with swords, then I can join in!_ So I grabbed a cutlass and headed over to the pair.

"Or, perhaps the reason that you practice three hours a day is that you've already found another one. And are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet, unlike meself." Jack again looked at me and winked. _Is he flirting with me or is he just being Jack?_ Nonetheless, I lowered my head and beamed brightly. "You're not a eunuch are you?" He gave Will a disgusted look and I let out a small chuckle on accident.

"We practice three hours a day so that when we meet a pirate, we can kill it!" Will barked back to him.

"Ah!" Jack smiled and they fought their way over to a cart and balanced on top of it. I followed them with my sword, wondering when would be the best time to join in. But I had a better idea. I made my way around them and climbed up to the rafters on a rope, which was difficult in a big, poofy dress. I stood up there, waiting for both of them to make their way up. Will climbed up first, followed slowly by Jack.

"'Ello luv. You are in the middle of a parry at the moment, so will you please move aside." Jack kindly asked me as he stood up straight on the wooden plank.

"I'm sorry Captain, but you are going to have to go through me first." I grinned at him.

"You are crossing blades with the wrong pirate, lass."

"Am I? Try me." With all this courage I now had, I hit my sword against Jack's and I continued in Will's place. Wow _, I'm good at this!_ I was able to block every hit without getting hurt or stumbling. We continued to pace and sword fight on the rafters, balancing myself while blocking the blows and hitting them back. I finally moved aside and I let Will once again take his place. I jumped down onto the floor, with them shortly behind me. I watched and tried not to laugh as Jack got dirt all over Will. Just as Will and I pointed our swords to Jack, he aimed his gun at Will.

"You cheated!" Will growled through gritted teeth.

"Pirate." both Jack and I exclaimed, while he looked over to me with a puzzled look.

"Move away!" Jack commanded.

"No!"

"Please move?"

"No! We cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"This shot, is not meant for you." Jack declared before his eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground. The now-awake Mr. Brown stood behind him, clutching a broken glass bottle. I let out a quiet gasp as he fell, but I knew he would be alright. As expected, Commodore Norrington then stormed into the shop with his men, followed by Jasmine.

"Ash!" She ran over and hugged me. But I did not hug her back, I was very upset with her.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty sir!" the man responded. _Actually, it was Will and me, but whatever._

"Well, I trust you all will remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." Norrington commanded, then announced to us, "And as for the both of you, I will escort you home."

"Yes, thank you Commodore. Good day, Mr. Turner." I waved to Will and with that, the Commodore and his men, Jasmine and I walked out of the Blacksmith's shop.


	5. Not So Silent Night

Not So Silent Night

(Narrator's POV)

* * *

A female servant placed a bed warmer underneath Ashley's and Jasmine's mattress first, then Elizabeth's. "There you go misses. It was a difficult day for you all, I'm sure."

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it," Elizabeth announced.

"Well, I meant you all being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying!" The maid went on.

"Oh, well..." Jasmine drifted off in thought.

"Yes, completely terrifying," Ashley spoke out sarcastically.

"But, the Commodore proposed to you Miss Elizabeth! Fancy that. Now that's a smart match miss if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match." Jasmine agreed.

"He's a fine man. He's what every woman should dream of marrying." Elizabeth pondered.

"Well that Will Turner, he's a fine man too." The maid piped in.

Ashley gave a small smile "He is a fine man isn't he, don't you agree Elizabeth?"

"That _is_ too bold." She objected.

"Beggin' your pardon miss, it's not my place." The maid named Estrella left the room.

Ashley and Jasmine haven't quite been getting along since this past afternoon. On their escort back home, they quietly argued about how rude Jasmine was to leave Ashley and run off. They also went over all that happened today, and once they told the other their moments with Jack, they dropped the argument completely and gave each other the silent treatment.

Ashley was lost in a daydream, Jasmine was lying down trying to get some sleep, and Elizabeth was sitting up in her bed playing with the medallion, until the candle wick blew out. The girls glanced at the candle, then to the window, as they heard sounds in the distance. They all got up and walked over to look out it, and saw the dark ship coming their way.

Jasmine whispered, "Is that..."

"It's the Pearl." Ashley tiptoed over to the bed to grab her old phone. She shoved it down the top of her dress right beside her breasts and went back to the window. They then heard cannon shots and they knew that Port Royal was under attack. Pirates were running towards the mansion! Elizabeth sprinted out of the room, Jasmine began to chase after her, until Ashley grabbed her wrist, "Now this no-talking thing, can wait for later. Right now, we need to hide and stay away from the story-line and let Elizabeth get kidnapped."

"No! She's our sister, we can't just let her get taken by those pirates!" Jasmine lectured Ashley.

"Oh C'mon Jasmine, she's not our real sister! Remember how the movie goes?! Do you want to go with her on Barbossa's ship, or do you want to go save her with Will and Jack?"

"You know what? I'm gonna stick with my new sister and board the Black Pearl. You go have fun with that little pirate of yours."

"So you'd stick with her, rather than stick with me? You're gonna leave me again, typical."

"UGH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE! I'm going with her, and I don't care what you say. You think that you like Jack WAY more than I do. You're being selfish, have you ever took into consideration on how other people feel? So, you know what? Yeah, maybe we should go our separate ways." Jasmine claimed just as they heard a gunshot and more screaming.

"Fine." Ashley confirmed with tears welling in her eyes.

* * *

They ran off in different directions, Ashley went to go find a place to hide while Jasmine ran to go find Elizabeth.

Ashley found a small bedroom and hid in the closet, hoping no one would find her.

* * *

Jasmine ran out of the bedroom, to only find Elizabeth going into it. She snatched Jasmine's arm and they both ran back into the room, bumping into the maid Estrella. "Miss Swann's! They've come to kidnap you!"

"What?" Elizabeth questioned.

"You're all the Governor's daughters."

There was banging at the door, "They haven't seen you yet. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort!" Elizabeth yelled to the maid before the pair ran into another room to grab something to defend themselves with. Elizabeth grasped a bed warmer while Jasmine held a pan. As Pintel ran through the doorway, Elizabeth slammed the bed warmer against his face! Jasmine attempted to hit Ragetti with her pan, but he caught it with his hand, shouting "Gotcha! BOO!" Elizabeth emptied the bed warmer on his head, burning him. The girls sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, and into the dining room, locking the door with a candelabra and hid in a cupboard.

"We know you're 'ereeee poppets! Come out, an we promise we won't hurt you. We will find you poppets. You've got somethin' of ours and it calls to us, the gold calls to us."

Jasmine looked over to Elizabeth and she had a worried expression.

" 'Ello poppets!" Pintel creepily smiled as he pulled the cupboard's doors open.

"Parlay!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"What?"

"Parlay. We invoke the right of parlay. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your Captain."

"I know the code."

"If an adversary demands parlay you can do them no harm until the parlay is complete."

"So, when did you study all these pirate rules?" Jasmine asked her.

"To blazes with the code!" Shouted Ragetti.

"They want to be taken to the Captain! And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the code."

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

As soon as the mansion grew silent, I ran out of the closet, down the stairs, out the door and into the streets of Port Royal to find Will.

 _Now, where is he? He has to be around here somewhere._ I thought as I rushed into town.  
After a few minutes of running, I heard footsteps behind me. I tilted my head back to see that I was being chased by a filthy pirate! I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me, but my dress was slowing me down.  
Soon, he was right behind me. _What do I do? Try to attack him? Oh, I got it!_ I spun around and kicked him in the area where a man should never be kicked unless need be. The ugly pirate grunted in pain, gripped onto his groin and collapsed instantly.  
 _I can't believe I did that!_ I chuckled while I continued to sprint on.  
As I rounded a corner, I saw Will fighting off scoundrels. But instead of doing anything about it, I stood still and watched the events unfold in front of me. I noticed Will was staring over to Elizabeth and Jasmine, who was being dragged onto the long boats. Will started to chase after them, until he was stopped by that one man who always had his beard aflame and an unlimited supply of bombs. _I have to admit, that pirate is pretty bad-ass._ He threw a bomb right in front of Will, but to his luck, it was a dud. Then another buccaneer approached Will from behind and knocked him out, as I knew would happen.

I waited till the coast was clear and all the pirates left the area, until I ran over to Will and I sat at his side. _I need to find a place I can bring him to for the night._ I glanced around, not seeing much besides wreckage and dead or injured townsfolk. _Oh, what about those? They'll have to do since it's impossible for me to carry Will anywhere._ I saw a few fabric bags full of hay sitting against a wall nearby. I got back up and grabbed Will's upper arms and I made an attempt to drag him. I was able to move him, but very slowly. As we reached the bags, I laid one on its side, acting as a pillow. I gently lifted Will's head up and placed it on the pillow of hay. I decided to stay with Will, so I grabbed one for myself, and I placed it down near his. I laid down on the cold, hard ground and tried my best to find some comfort. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep, but I had to try to get some rest for the day ahead. _Tomorrow's gonna be as great as today, filled with sailing the sea with Jack and Will._ I had a wide grin on my face, thinking of such happy thoughts, and I soon gave into the deep abyss that was known as slumber.


	6. Leverage

Leverage

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

Chickens clucked loudly in my ear, waking me. I observed over to the right and noticed Will was still asleep but stirring. He gradually blinked his eyes open and held his head up with his hand.

"Good morning Will." I greeted him.

"...Ashlyn? What are you doing here?...what am I doing here?" He questioned.

"Last night, I endeavored to save Elizabeth and Jasmine from the filthy pirates, and I failed. I ran out onto the streets and saw you lying on the ground, so I sat by your side to see if you were alright. I believe you hit your head pretty severely."

"You found me lying on the ground? Isn't that ironic." He smiled as he stood, helping me up in the process.

I laughed, remembering yesterday. "I don't think this is a situation that should keep occurring."

Will looked around at all the mess that the pirates had left, before stating. "I must find a way to save Elizabeth."

"And Jasmine, don't forget."

"And Miss Jasmine. I will accompany you back to your abode before I leave."

"Will, why can't I come with? I know how to handle a weapon, and I do know some information that you might find useful."

"Like what, Miss Swann? What can you possibly know that I do not?"

"You'd be surprised. I won't tell you much, but, the name of the ship that they are currently on is called The Black Pearl."

"How did you know that?"

"I'll tell you how I knew that and much more if you let me come along on the voyage. Pretty please, Mr. Turner?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Very well, I'll let you come along. But, you are going to have to stay put while I go negotiate with the Governor and the Commodore, they would not appreciate that you intend on going."

"Good plan! I'll stay right here." I smiled, _I knew he'd give in_. He then ran off towards the fort, leaving me standing amongst the chickens.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

"They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth! And Jasmine!" Will pleaded

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington drearily ordered.

"We have to hunt them down, we must save them!"

"And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter's, please share it!" Governor Swann declared.

"That Jack Sparrow, he talked about The Black Pearl," Murtogg remembered.

Mullroy chimed in. "Mentioned it is more what he did."

"Ask him where it is! Make a deal with him, he can lead us to it."

"No," Norrington sighed with frustration, "the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." He finished speaking to Turner, then turned to the Governor "We will establish our most likely course.-" But he was interrupted by Will, throwing a hatchet into the map and table.

"That's not good enough!"

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, nor a sailor, you are a Blacksmith. This is not the moment for rash actions!" Commodore then said quietly, "Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth. And her sisters."

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

I had settled myself back on the ground, petting the hens as they came closer to me. I glanced up and saw Will finally approaching me.

"Took you a long while, are we ready for our leave Mr. Turner?" I walked over to a puddle to see my reflection, distinguishing that my makeup was in a decent condition, but my hair had seen better days. So I took it out of the Victorian hairstyle it was currently in, letting my long, curled brown hair flow free.

"Not quite Miss Swann. Your father and Commodore Norrington refused to help. We have no other choice but to go speak with someone you and I aren't very fond of."

 _Not fond of?! Speak for yourself!_ "Captain Jack Sparrow? If he can possibly help us somehow, then lead the way."

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I picked at the cell lock with a dog bone, till I heard the sound of a door opening.

Down came the stairs was the boy and the lass I had a rendezvous with yesterday. She was a rather attractive, full-breasted maiden, with her hourglass figure and long locks. By her appearance, she was most definitely a woman of nobility or royalty. And her eyes were a dark, sapphire blue shade with a slight speck of green, and the color moved around in her irises like the ocean waves. Not a single female creature that I met had eyes like hers. Her sisters were lovely as well, but there was something...alluring about this one, that I couldn't quite put my finger on yet.

"You, Sparrow!" Shouted the boy.

"Aye?" I responded quickly.

"You are familiar with that ship- the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"More than merely heard of it, actually." I heard a quiet voice say, noticing it was coming from the lass. I glanced over at her and she was looking back at me. _What does she know?_

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" I began the telling of my tale until she interrupted me.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants, sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except, by those who already know where it is."

"And how did you know that?" The boy asked her.

"I told you I knew some useful information!" The lass grinned back to him.

"Yes, luv, how did you come by to know that?" I questioned her.

She looked down, "I know all on pirate lore and all the legends." _Smart damsel._

"Well, the ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

I glanced down at my hand, "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate!" The boy raised his voice.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!...they took Elizabeth Swann. And her sister."

"Oh, so it t'is that you've found a girl! I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair ladies heart," I winked at the lass. She tried to hide her smile an glanced away, but I could tell she was flattered. I held the power to make any woman blush, and none of which had ever not resisted me. "You'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"We can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage," The boy picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "And the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

I grinned, recognizing his last name. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father aye?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh, well Mr. Turner, and...you strumpet." I eyed her, "Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?"

"Ashlyn Swann." She politely curtsied.

"Well Mr. Turner AND Miss Swann, I've changed me mind. If you both spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl to save both bonny lasses, do we have an accord?"

"Agreed." They both confirmed.

"Agreed, get me out!"

William lifted the door free of the hinges, and it fell loudly to the ground.

"Hurry, someone would've heard that!" He exclaimed.

"Not without my affects!"

"Why bother with that? You could've escaped if you just killed us before, but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" I pointed the gun at the lass this time, but she was not easily frightened, she wasn't phased a bit.

"When he's only got one shot, it's best for him to wait for the opportune moment, and that wasn't it," She glared and finished her sentence, "Nor is this."

I pulled my gun back, placed it in the holster and with wide eyes, asked her "...how did you...you took the words right out of me mouth!"

* * *

I, the boy, an the lass rushed out of the jail and near the docks, hiding underneath a bridge. I was still waiting for the gal to give me her answer, so I seized her wrist, forcing her countenance to face mine. "How'd ya know I was going to say that?"

She sighed, seeming as if she had something on her mind. William spoke before she got a chance to respond. He pointed over to a boat, "We're going to steal a ship, that ship?"

"Commandeer, we're going to commandeer that ship, nautical term. One question about both your business, or there's no use going. These girls- how far are you willing to go to save them?" I interrogated them.

He shouted, "I'd die for Elizabeth!"

"And you, dearie?"

"Eh, more or less." She slightly grinned.

"Good, no worries then."

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

"This is either madness or brilliance!" Will acknowledged.

We were all underwater, underneath a dingy. Every time I saw this part when watching the movie, I always thought this scene was physically impossible, Jack and Will would have to have the strength of a thousand men to hold the boat and a pocket of air down underwater! But here we are, walking along the sea floor. Well, I wasn't walking, I couldn't reach the ground because I was too short. So I was swimming along in between Will and Jack, barely keeping my head above. I wasn't the best swimmer, yet I wish I was. I've dreamed about being a mermaid for as long as I could remember, but no matter how hard I tried, I had a difficult time holding my breath. Luckily, I was really good at a swim called the doggy paddle.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

"Seeing as how this plan came from Captain Sparrow, it's more madness than brilliance." I joked and stared at the back of his head, waiting for a response.

"I shall take your insult as a compliment." He spoke with confidence.

"It was a mere joke, I hardly ever truthfully insult someone."

I heard a snapping sound, and I remembered Will had stepped in a small crate. I let out a small giggle, and I could sense Will was giving me a rude look, which made my laughter increase.

* * *

We all climbed over the side of the ship, with Will in front, I behind him, and Jack underneath me. I was having some difficulty since my gown weighed 15 pounds alone, so I was ascending at a very slow rate.  
Jack climbed faster so he was beside me, "Perhaps if you removed your clothing luv, you could move at a decent speed?" A seductive grin unfurled across his lips, then he climbed up in front of me.  
"I'll be keeping my gown on for the remainder of this voyage, thank you." I called out and followed him.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship." Jack shouted as we stormed down the stairs.  
"Aye, avast!" Will pointed his sword at them. Jack and I gave him a sideways glance of idiocy.  
The Englishmen laughed at Will's statement. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman, you'll never make it out of the bay." Gillette's smile quickly faded as Jack aimed his gun at the man's nose.  
"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he cocked the pistol. "Savvy?"  
 _Ugh, can I please just swoon in his arms already?!_

* * *

"Here they come," Will gazed over his shoulder to the Interceptor, headed straight for our temporary ship, the Dauntless.

Jack gave his signature grin as they came closer and closer. In just a few minutes, the Interceptor aligned right beside our boat.

As the British soldiers all swung over onto the deck of the Dauntless, Jack and Will swung across the ocean over to the Interceptor. While I stayed on board. _What do I do? I've never swung on a rope before! Hurry, think!_ I gave up, plugged my nose with my hand and jumped into the water. The ice-cold temperature pierced my skin. I kicked strongly till I reached the surface.

"...what was that?" I heard Norrington question.

 _Uh oh._ I swam until I reached up onto the wood of the ship.

"Gimmie your hand luv." I glanced up to see Jack clung onto a rope over the side, offering his hand down to me.

I reached up and placed my hand in his. "Thank you." I held onto his hand for dear life as my body raised out of the frigid water below. As he pulled me up, we both climbed up the side of the boat. _Whew, that was close!_

"Sailors, back to the Interceptor, now!" I tilted my head back to The Dauntless to see the worried Norrington, gazing at me as Jack helped me onto the deck. _Oh great, now he saw me with Jack and Will, I'll probably get in trouble later in the story for it. Eh, whatever, I don't really care. Being here with Jack, it's totally worth it!_

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time with it by ourselves!" Captain Jack waved his hat to James Norrington. He placed his tricorn back on his head. "Try to be more cautious, Miss Swann, it'd be a shame if ya drowned." He released my hand and marched up to the helm.

 _He just saved me...he held my hand...he doesn't want me to drown!_ I was in my own little heaven, star struck from what just happened. I was also extremely excited about the journey ahead. But the only thing I wasn't ready for, was any conversation with Jack. I had to think extra carefully about what I would say to him. I had to reply with something smart and sassy every time he said a word to me. And I had to make sure nothing else would slip out. Because if it did, my world would come crashing down before it even began.

* * *

(Author's Note)

Thank you so so much for reading my first fanfic! You have no clue how much it means to me. Please give a review on your thoughts or any advice, I'd love to hear it!

-Ashley (:


	7. What A Man Can Do

What A Man Can Do

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will reminisced his past as he sharpened his sword, while I stood near the rope ladder, staring up at the crow's nest, trying to decide if I should go up or not.

"Is that so?" Jack responded, not seeming very interested in the conversation.

I decided I should have a little fun since I was kind of sad, so I climbed halfway up and looked out to the ocean, and boy, was it beautiful. I was so ecstatic to be here, but I was also upset because I felt like I wasn't good enough for the Captain, or that he'd never like me, or that I'd mess something up. I was beyond paranoid, which made me quiet, and being silent isn't good if I wanted to make a good first impression.  
A good 10 minutes had passed as I was lost in my thoughts, so I tilted my head around to see Will hanging from the sail, dangling over the ocean, while Jack was lecturing him.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these; what a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy with the lass, Savvy? Speaking of..." Jack spun the wheel as Will fell back onto the deck. "Where is she?"

"Looking for someone?" I shouted from the crow's nest.

"Ah, there you are luv. Why are you up there?" He pondered.

"I've always dreamed to climb up to the crow's nest, the view is incredible. I've never been on a ship before."

"You what?!" He burst out.

"Yes, you have Ashlyn! Don't you remember the day I met you and your sisters?" Will called.

I climbed about halfway down the rope ladder, then jumped off and landed right in front of them. Jack gazed at me like he was impressed, it made me blush slightly.

"Not really, but Elizabeth sure does." I winked to Will. Then it was his turn to blush and look at the ground, thinking of her.

"Well, Miss Ashlyn, considerin' this is your first time to recall being aboard a boat, I shall tour you around." Captain Jack stood by me and held out his arm, I gladly accepted it.

"O' course, this ship isn't as fierce as The Pearl, it'll have to do. William, take the helm an keep straight on." Jack and I walked down the stairs, to the front of the ship.

"The right of the ship is known as starboard in nautical term, and the left is port. The front is the bow, as the back is stern. Those are sails, and atop of 'em is the crow's nest, where you were, savvy?"

"I believe I can remember all that, I'm going to have to if I'd like to become a pirate, unlike the whelp." Jack laughed at what I had called Will.

"You'd like to live a life of crime and piracy, aye?"

"I mean, I'm well on my way to becoming one, aren't I?"

"Yes, I do so think you are. If ye'd like to become a greatly feared and attractive pirate, like meself, you're going to have to get advice from the very best Captain." He grinned at me, making my heart melt.

"Where are we headed to Jack?" Will interrupted us.

"Tortuga. Now," His arm pulled away from mine when he marched back up to the helm to take the wheel back from Will. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?"

"Tortuga?" Will questioned once more.

I strolled over to them and smiled, "Tortuga."

* * *

(Jack's POV)

"We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible." I paraded down the muddy, malodorous streets of Tortuga, with the whelp and gal at me sides.

"With a crew?" He interrogated.

The lass smiled up t'me. "And a few bottles of rum would be nice."

"Ah, yes, son. Well, it just so happens, that you both know a man, who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all of Tortuga. And we will not leave this pit until I've bought Miss Ashlyn a drink." I then snatched her by her waist, regarding that it made her turn a bright red, alas, she faced away. _Perhaps, she be tryin' to resist me? No woman could resist me. In a matter of time, soon, in fact, this lass would fall under my charms as well, at the opportune moment._

She then pulled away from my reach, "I must go somewhere, It won't be long."

"And where do you think-" I turned to look at her, but she was already walking into a garment shop.

"More importantly," The boy and I continued to walk through the village, "it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep, this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do ya think?"

"It'll linger." He responded, giving a look 'round.

"I'll tell ya mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. Scarlett!" I eyed the prostitute walking my way. She then slapped me, giving me some concern. "Not sure I deserved that... Giselle!" Another harlot strolled up to me.

"Who was she?" Giselle complained.

"What?" She gave me a slap across me face, just as the gal before her.

"I think you may have deserved that." A feminine voice chuckled. I held my chin up with one hand, as my view shifted up from the dirt, and up a pair of slender legs. It t'was Ashlyn, posing just in front of me, leanin' against a wooden post. My jaw dropped unintentionally. She was now in a white, puffy, off-the-shoulder, long sleeve gown with a velvet, black laced vest. A gold belt sat on her curved waist, and that revealing dress was showin' off her thighs. She had dark brown, heeled boots on her feet, and on top of her pretty lil' head, was a brown tricorn hat that looked similar to mine. She also had smudged black eyeliner, making her ocean blue irises glow. I must admit, presently, she was the most stunning female I've ever laid eyes upon. "Where did you get that?" William and I stammered at the same time.

She giggled once more, "Apparently, the dress I was wearing was worth a lot of shillings, so I traded it in for all of this," She twirled around, "With some left over. If I am going to be sailing with pirates, I might as well look like one. Here Captain," She handed me a bag, filled with gold shillings. "Where to?" She waited for my response. I blinked a few times, still staring at her. I realized me mouth were still open, so I shook my head and came back to reality.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

"Curse ya for breathing, ya slack-jawed idiot!...mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. T'is bad luck!" Joshamee Gibbs said to his favorite Captain.

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking, buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." _He can be so confusing to other people, but I perfectly understand him. Why aren't we be meant to be?_

"Aye, that'll about do it!" Jack helped Mr. Gibbs up, as Will tossed another bucket of water onto him. "Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." We all agreed with Will on that one.

* * *

"Keep a sharp eye." Jack warned to Will and he nodded towards me, before he sat down with Gibbs to negotiate. _I think he meant that Will should watch out so nothing bad happens to me._ _Awwww, Jack kinda cares about me! I could scream, but remember Ashley, keep your chill._

"What do you reckon they're chatting about?" Will whispered to me.

"Oh, just about gathering a crew to go after The Pearl so you can get Elizabeth and Jack could get The Black Pearl all to himself," Will gave way an odd facial expression. "I'm just assuming though, don't listen to me."

Will laughed at me. "You've been acting strange lately, Miss Swann."

"As have you, Mr. Turner." I grinned back.

"How so?"

"Well," I was interrupted by a pirate that waltzed up to me. _Why do people keep interrupting me? Rude much._

"Good evenin' missy. Can I buy a pretty lassie like yerself a drink?" A large, muscular man offered me.

"Why not? I'll be right back, Mr. Turner."

"Is that a very clever idea Ashlyn?" He worried.

"I'll be right back, I promise," I assured to Will as I followed the buff, tall, bald sailor to a table. _I only agreed because maybe Jack would see us and maybe he'd get jealous! It was worth a shot!_

"What's a beauty like you doin' in a place like this? Are you a prostitute?" He bluntly asked me.

I nervously laughed, "No no, I'm not. I'm on Captain Sparrow's crew, pillaging and plundering. What about yourself?"

"I came here..." he paused, before gaping at me with a seductive look. "to find me a sex slave and you be perfect." Everything happened so quickly, I soon understood what the disgusting man had in mind, which was a kidnapping, followed by rape, and I was the victim. I jumped up and tried running back to Will, but I was too late. The man lifted me up and slugged me over his shoulder, like I wasn't a human being at all, like I was an object. I tried to pull out my sword, but it was stuck between the man's shoulder and my leg. I screeched at the top of my lungs, kicked, hit, and shook every part of my body that I possibly could.

"WILL! JACK!"

"That ain't gon' do nothin'. No one can save ya whore." He cackled at my attempts to get away, but I would never give up until I was free. I then heard a faint song, coming from my phone that was hidden away near my chest. I pulled it out and pressed it against my ear, hearing the song. It was one of my favorites, called Tag, You're It by my all-time favorite artist Melanie Martinez. It was so weird that it randomly turned a song on, and that it went perfectly with the situation I was in at the moment. _Odd._ I pushed my phone back down my top so no one could hear it.

"Out of me way dogs!" The disgusting man boomed at someone in his path, just outside of the bar.

"Not till you set the bonny lass down nicely." I recognized the voice instantly, for it was the voice of the man who I could listen to talk for hours.

"We can do this the easy way," I heard another familiar voice threaten, when he unsheathed his sword, "or the difficult way."

"I'd choose the first one if I was you, mate," Jack confessed.

"I'll show ya who you messin' wit'!" He shoved me off his shoulders, and I fell on my ass. He then tugged out his sword, but before he could attack Jack or Will, Mr. Gibbs smashed an empty rum bottle on his head, making the very large man fall to the ground, right beside me. After that, a whole brawl spread across the bar.

"Thank ya, Mr. Gibbs!" Jack thanked him as he picked me up bridal style. I felt as if I was going to faint, either from almost getting raped or from Jack saving me and being my hero.

"Not a problem, captain! Now off to go find us a crew!" Mr. Gibbs ran off in search of men, ready for a journey.

"Ye all right, Miss Ashlyn? William ran t'me and said you had got yerself kidnapped. How in hell did you do that?" Jack demanded.

"Always getting myself in trouble, I suppose. Besides, who can resist a free drink?" I wasn't even close to being considered a fan of alcohol, but I knew Captain Jack was. He, of course, laughed at my joke. "But I think I'll be fine. Thank you both for rescuing me...you can set me down now if you'd like Captain."

"Oh, yes, here you are," He recognized he was still holding me, then quickly put me down on my feet. The three of us traveled down the dock, as the full moon shined down onto the dark waters in the bay.

 _So far, this trip had been nothing but amazing, besides the parts about me fainting, not breathing, fighting with Jasmine, and almost getting raped. Other than that though, I can't complain._


	8. Cursed

Cursed

(Jasmine's POV)

* * *

The wooden door to our cabin swung wide open. I turned around to see Pintel and Ragetti holding two maroon dresses with black and gold accents.

"You'll both be dinin' wit' the Captain. And he requests you wear these." Pintel held up both gowns.

"Well, you may tell the Captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Elizabeth sneered.

Pintel laughed, "He said you'd say that. He also said if that be the case, you'll both dine with the crew, and you'll be naked." Ragetti snickered at his statement.

"I'd rather walk the plank," I growled as Elizabeth and I snatched the dresses from the pirate.

"Fine." Pintel grumbled as they stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind them.

We started to get undressed as I asked Elizabeth a question. "Do you think anyone is searching for us?"

"I assume that father has sent out his best men, including Commodore Norrington. Don't fret sister, we'll be home soon." Elizabeth slightly smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Of course, I knew we'd be okay, I knew how the story ends. But once you're actually living in it, it's different. You can smell the strong alcohol and salt water, you can feel the powerful wind and the spray of the sea. You feel what the characters are feeling, instead of just watching their emotions on a screen. Even if you know everything will be alright in the end, you feel as if you don't know what's happening, you're fearful. But right now, I'm just upset and I don't know how I feel about being here yet. Ashley's having the time of her life right now, while I'm stuck here playing damsel-in-distress with Elizabeth.

"...do you hear that?" Lizzie whispered as she pulled up her new dress.

"Huh? Hear what?" I zipped my dress up and I listened for the possible noise she could be talking about. I heard faint talking, and quiet footsteps.

"That!"

"It sounded like... it was coming from behind this wall..." I muttered as I walked towards a corner of the cabin, to only see a small hole in the wall. I bent down and spied through it, and saw an eye. _Eww, pervs._

"Elizabeth!" I mouthed her name to her as I pointed to the hole. She looked puzzled for a minute, then she walked over and copied me, glancing into the hole, to see a wooden eye. She backed up with a look of disgust, acknowledging what they were doing.

"I have an idea." I whispered as I grabbed a fire iron-stick-thing that was leaning against the bulkhead, and I shoved it through the opening in the wall. We heard a grunt, followed by a voice saying "Me eye!"

"Brilliant Jasmine!" Elizabeth smiled at me.

"I know, I'm pretty fantastic aren't I." I smirked as I put down the fire iron.

Just then, some crew members walked in with trays of food. There were fish, bread, chicken, berries, a roasted pig, and green Granny Smith apples, with wine to drink. They placed it all nicely at the table in the dining room, while lighting all the candles. _This would be a nice date, too bad it's with ugly Barbossa._

Speaking of the devil, Captain Hector Barbossa waltzed in, followed by his pet. The cute but evil monkey ran across the table and leaped onto his swing.

"Maids or not, the dresses suit you." Barbossa grinned and gave us both a look over.

"May I ask of their previous owner?" Elizabeth grimaced.

Barbossa shook his head "None of that. Please." He pulled out a chair for us each. We took our seats and glared at the captain.

"Dig in."

I grabbed one of everything and I shoved the food down my throat. I was starving, the last thing I had eaten was a hard muffin, which was yesterday morning right before the ceremony. I learned quickly that they didn't have as good of food as we did in the 21st century. This was by far the best meal I've had, even though the bread rolls were stale and the meat wasn't warm. But I wasn't complaining. I eyed Elizabeth, for she just now took her first bite. _Oh c'mon, she had to be hungry! She needs to stop being so dainty, she was eating with a pirate of all people!_

Captain Barbossa suggested to her, "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry."

She stared at him for a few moments more, then joined in with me, eating like a pig and taking bites from everything we could get our hands on.

"Try the wine." He handed us both a goblet filled to the top with red wine. Where I'm from, I'd be too young to drink alcohol, but laws didn't apply here! I took a gulp. It wasn't the best drink ever, but it also wasn't the worst.

"And the apples, one of those next?" He offered his favorite fruit to us, I took one, but before I got a chance to take a bite, Elizabeth took it from me.

"Hey!"

"It's poisoned!" She argued with me.

Barbossa laughed, "There would be no sense in killing you both, Miss Turner's."

When we first boarded the Pearl, Elizabeth told them that our last name was Turner and we were both just maids. I would have stopped her from saying that, but if we told the pirates the truth, the story wouldn't go as planned. And it wouldn't necessarily be lying, because her last name will be Turner, in about 2 more movies.

"Then release us! You have your trinket, we're of no further value to you."

Barbossa then pulled out the medallion. "You don't know what this is, do ya?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her. "It's Aztec gold. There are over 800 pieces just like it in a chest from Cortes himself."

"How did ye know that?" Barbossa questioned me.

"Lucky guess, I guess." I was done being quiet, I wanted to be apart of the story.

"There is 882 identical pieces like this one," Barbossa continued the tale that I started, "Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wrecked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable. So the Heathen Gods placed upon the gold... a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest...shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore." Elizabeth said to Captain Barbossa and me.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." I whispered to her.

"Aye, that's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of dead, what cannot be found except for those who know where it t'is. Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, and we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner's. Compelled by greed, we were. But now, we are consumed by it." Elizabeth slowly took a butter knife from the table and hid it on on her lap. _Yeah, like that's gonna help._ "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye maids, we have the final piece."

"And the... blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked. _God, she's dumb._

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ya...yet. Apple?"

Elizabeth throws the apple and charges at Barbossa with her useless knife. I shrugged and continued eating.

I grabbed one last chicken drumstick and followed them both towards the door. Somehow Lizzie was able to stab Barbossa with the butter knife. He pulled it out of his chest, covered in blood.

"I'm curious, after killin' me, what was it you plannin' on doing next?"

Elizabeth was in shock, so she ran out of the room, and straight into the undead pirate crew. I stood there, watching her run about the ship screaming. I had to admit, they did look scary in real life and up close. I laughed as she got picked up by a pirate swinging on a rope, as I finished my last bites of the drumstick. She landed safely on the ground, then she grabbed my wrist and ran with me back towards the cabin. To his luck, Barbossa captured us and forced us to turn around and view his creepy crew.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are! We are not among the living, so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death, and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, not the warmth of a woman's flesh." he walked into the moonlight and he stretched his bony hand towards me. "Ya best start believin' in ghost stories Miss Turner's, you're in one!"

Barbossa uncorked a bottle of wine and chugged it down. The liquid poured down his non-existent throat and onto his open rib cage. Elizabeth shrieked again and we both sprinted back into our room, Captain Barbossa slammed the doors shut right behind us.

Elizabeth hid in fear, crying to me, "Oh I do hope someone is coming to rescue us!"

I sat back at the table, gnawing on an apple, "Don't worry Liz, we'll be alright. Someone is coming for us, but they'll be taking their sweet time to get here." Will, Ashley, and Jack will attempt to save us, but they'll fail. If everything goes as planned, Jack will also get marooned on an island, with Elizabeth and I. And I will get time with Jack, and it will make Ashley furious once she finds out. _Sorry Ash, but this is what you deserve for being so selfish. I will steal her man, mark my words._


	9. Eye Of The Storm

Eye Of The Storm

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

"Feast yer eyes, Capt'n. All of 'em faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, crazy to boot." Mr. Gibbs gestured to all the volunteers, standing along the dock.

"So this, is your able-bodied crew." Will addressed while he reviewed each sailor.

I yawned and marched up behind Jack, Will, and Mr. Gibbs. We walked along, passing a few people until Jack stopped at the man with the colorful parrot.

"You sailor!"

"Cotton sir," Gibbs answered for him.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger, and almost certain death?...Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" Jack demanded.

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

I then remembered a short I watched a while ago called Tales Of The Code; Wedlocked. It showed the story of how Cotton got his tongue cut off and why Giselle and Scarlett hated Jack. So I tapped on his shoulder lightly, and he faced me. _Every time he looks at me, I effortlessly get butterflies and my mouth becomes dry, I get so nervous and I can't speak._ I got on my tip toes and murmured in his ear, "I know the tale of how he got his tongue cut out. It happens to involve Giselle, Scarlett, and the Pirate's Code."

"...how did-" Jack started to whisper before the parrot squawked loudly. "Ah, Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question."

"AWK, wind in the sails, wind in the sails!" The parrot answered.

Gibbs reassured, "...mostly we figured that means yes."

"Of course it does, satisfied?" Jack turned to Will.

"Well you've proved they're mad," Will argued before he muttered to me, "Just like you."

"Am not!" On accident, I noisily objected. And for it, I earned strange looks from everyone. _W_ _hy do I always embarrass myself?_

"And what're the benefits for us?" A higher-pitched voice inquired. _Oh god, n_ _ot her_.

The four of us walked to the end of the port, looking at the last sailor, wearing a floppy hat covering her face. Jack pulled her hat off and recognized her instantly. "Anamaria."

 **SLAP**

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Will sarcastically taunted Jack.

I claimed, "No that one he deserved." _I wonder if he ever had an affair with Anamaria..._

Jack glared at me furiously. _I need to stop stealing his lines, he's getting suspicious and angry._

"You stole my boat!" She yelled.

"Actually,-"

 **SLAP**

"...borrowed! Borrowed, without permission. But with every intention, I'm bringing it back to you." Jack lied.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!"

"I will," She pointed at Jack.

"A better one!" I falsely smiled to her.

Jack grinned at me then to her, "A better one!"

"That one!" Will chimed in.

"What one?" Jack inquired.

Will nodded at the Interceptor.

Jack angered, "That one?!" He thought for a few moments, before agreeing. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"AYE!" The whole crew shouted before walking to the ship.

"No, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir, let alone two." Mr. Gibbs glimpsed at me, "No offense, Miss Ashlyn." _Oh yeah, Gibbs used to work for the East India Trading Company when Elizabeth was a child, so he must've known me as well._

"But it'd be far worse not to have them." Captain Jack gave me another one of his famous grins and he gestured for me to climb aboard the Interceptor. I politely smiled back and walked up the plank.

I heard Mr. Gibbs ramble behind my back, "Two women on board?! A man don't have to be superstitious to know that's trouble!"

* * *

The rain poured down, harshly hitting the deck, a storm was brewing. Lightning struck and thunder roared, the sea was untamable, the mountainous waves crashed, it was anger in the form of water. I stayed by Will's side, trying to help as much as possible by pulling on ropes, not having a clue on what to do.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find? With a compass that doesn't work?" Will shouted to Mr. Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point North, but we're not trying to find North are we?" Gibbs grinned as he attempted to make his way over to the helm.

The wind arose and blew my wet, long hair roughly. My hair is a light brown when it's dry, but it goes to an almost black when damp. I glanced up to Jack, he was watching his compass as he sailed us through this mess of a storm. _S_ _till looking handsome as ever._ As I was distracted, I didn't notice the monstrous wave that smashed onto the deck. I shrieked as I fell off of my feet, my body slid and as the boat heaved, I was washed over the edge. I caught onto the railing just in time, gripping onto it for dear life while I screamed again in horror. _I always had a fear of the water drowning me as a child. Every time I got the chance to visit a beach, when I would go too far out, a wave would wipe me out. Water would fill my lungs for I could not hold my breath. And now, this fear was coming back. Not once did I think of all the problems that could happen while living in this movie, but all of these fears now invaded my mind, it was taking over me, body and soul._

"ASHLYN!" I barely heard Jack's raucous voice shout. The ocean again rocked the boat sharply, before my lungs began to burn and I fell unconscious.

* * *

I coughed heavily out salt water and opened my eyes, I found myself lying down in the middle of the deck, on top of someone. This person had their arms wrapped around me, my hands on their chest. As my view finally made its way to their face, I found it was Will, and he was gazing into my eyes. _...what...what is happening right now?_

"I...uh..." I slowly got off of him and stood up, "...sorry." I sprinted back over to the sails and pulled down on one of the ropes. I observed Will shortly follow behind and pulled on a rope beside me. As we continued to work, we didn't speak a word. I was thinking over and over in my head if that was some type of...connection I had with Will, or that it was nothing but an accident and I was overreacting. All these crazy thoughts again fled my brain, causing me to completely lose focus on the matter at hand. _But, what if I'm not overreacting? What if he does...like me? Oh no, no. Am I messing up the story? What happens if I do mess up the story? What if everything doesn't happen the way it's supposed to? I don't like Will, do I? I mean, he's cute. But...NO. I don't like him like that. I love him and Elizabeth together. Doesn't he like Elizabeth? And I like Jack, even if he doesn't think of me like that. Wait, does Jack even notice me? Do I stand out to him? Does he think I'm pretty? Does he think I'm too young for him? How long is this storm going to last? How long am I going to be living here? What if I die here? What if I wake up and this is all a dream?_

* * *

(Jack's POV)

My compass spun in circles instantaneously, an halted to point at the horizon, that was blocked by dark clouds. Although, it was unforeseeable when it altered its direction since we were engulfed by a maelstrom. Then, the bloody arrow pointed to port. In confusion, I gazed out onto the deck, and saw the lass dangling on edge, near falling overboard!

"ASHLYN!" I shouted her name as another wave jerked the entire boat, impelling her to fall back on board. _Thank heavens._ I peeked back down at my compass, and it...persistently pointed at the damsel. With anger and frustration, I slammed me compass shut and shoved it away. I scanned the deck yet again and saw her lying atop of the whelp. _The lass_ _perchance fancies him, that be the reason she doesn't converse wit' me much. I shall change that._ I navigated the ship straight on with a grin across my lips.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" Mr. Gibbs advocated for.

"She can hold a bit longer!"

"What's in yer head, that put ya in such a fine mood Capt'n?"

I spun the wheel harshly. "We're catching up!"

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

The storm started to settle down after about 20 minutes. I continued to help, but I wasn't so sure on what I was doing. I wish I knew my way around a ship, but sadly I did not.

"Captain Sparrow has asked for ya in his quarter's, Miss Ashlyn." I turned around and saw Mr. Gibbs. I gazed up at the wheel, and Anamaria has taken Jack's place. I nervously gulped and followed Joshamee Gibbs towards the back of the ship. He opened the door for me, "Thank you." I quietly uttered to him as I took a step into the room. _Oh gosh, what do I say? Think before you speak Ashley. Don't mess this one up._ The cabin was fairly clean, except for some scattered bottles on the floor. At the large desk in the back of the room, Jack was sitting in a chair behind it.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "You requested to see me, Captain?"

"Aye, Miss Swann. Sit," He instructed. I walked over and plopped down in an armchair that sat across from him.

"Wine?" He held up a bottle of Red Wine with two tall glasses.

"...not rum?" I took the glass he offered me and he poured me some wine.

"Unfortunately, we're all out."

"Of course we are. That would be your fault I presume." I smiled to him.

"Pirate, luv. What did you expect?" He stretched his legs and rested his boots on the desk.

"A pirate's favorite drink is rum, yes. But I believe you take that to drastic measures, do you not?"

"What t'is that suppose to mean, Miss Swann?"

"You're an alcoholic Captain Sparrow, a rum-soaked scallywag."

"You seem to know a lot about meself, but you do not."

"I know more than you think."

"Prove it!"

"Alright, you sacked Nassau Port without even firing a single shot, you vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company, and your father is Captain Edward Teague. Although two of those are just mere stories you made up to appear more courageous than is accurate. Need I go on?"

His eyes widened and he sat there, completely in shock. _Was that too much?_ "So, ye somehow know of all my miraculous tales of adventures, and yet I know not a thing about you, so spill." He bit on his nails.

"You want to know about me?" I paused for a moment, thinking if I should tell him where I'm actually from right now, or later. I knew I had to tell him eventually, but I decided later. "You've already met my sisters, Elizabeth Swann and Jasmine Swann, and I'm Ashlyn Swann, so there's nothing else to tell of, really."

"I require apprehending more than yer name an pretty face if you'd like to sail aboard my ship. There must be a reason to how ya knew what I was going to say at the jail in Port Royal and this morning in Tortuga. Ah! You shall tell me the tale of how Mr. Cotton got his tongue cut out." He proudly reminded me. _God damn it._

"I don't think there's enough time for the story Captain, we'll be approaching Isla De Muerta shortly." I started to stand before Jack roughly grabbed my hand.

"Not for another half hour luv. We still have plenty o' time."

I sighed, sat back down and began my tale. "It all started when you told both Scarlett and Giselle that you were going to marry them. Of course, you lied since you are a dishonest man, who tells the truth occasionally." I smirked at him as he crossed his arms across his chest, and peered into my eyes with amusement. "Both Giselle and Scarlett shortly found out that they were not going to get married to you, and instead they were getting auctioned off and sold to the highest bidder as a bride. The bidders gave out high prices until someone won the pair of them at 700 shillings and 2 goats. Alas, the women thought it was unfair that they were owned by the auctioneer and they did not get any profit for their own. So, Giselle slapped one of the bidders, saying that the auctioneer owned that too. And a fight spread across the saloon. It somehow ended in the auctioneer that was holding the Pirate's Code getting shot. They locked up the code in a chest, and the man who accidentally shot the auctioneer and the code claimed that anyone who spoke of this event, he'd have their tongue, literally."

Jack chuckled for a while before saying, "Mr. Cotton must have been there, and he must have-"

"Spoke of that and got his tongue cut out, yes! Oh and want to know why your small ship started sinking on the way to Port Royal? That was all thanks to Scarlett. Prior to your leave, she removed some nails out of your boat."

"That answers a great deal. But what it does not explain, is how ye come by to have knowledge all about me, about this auction, an notably how my boat was sinking while sailin' into the docks of Port Royal." Jack glared at me.

I got up, opened the door, and smiled. "Perhaps another time Captain. Right now, you need to focus on how you're going to get your precious Pearl back." I winked at him before closing the door shut. _Good job Ashley!_

* * *

I strolled out on deck, and over to Will and Mr. Gibbs to hear their conversation.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked.

Gibbs took a swig from his flask of rum, "Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla De Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"He failed to mention that."

"I could have told you that." I barged into their conversation, making Will and Mr. Gibbs look up to me.

"Well," Gibbs continued on. "he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure too. So Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"So that's the reason for all the..." Will then did his best impression of Jack, and I burst out laughing.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," Gibbs gave a serious look and I coughed, stopping my laughter. "Now Ashlyn and Will, when a man is marooned, he is given a pistol with a single shot-one shot. Well, it won't do much good huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will and I said in unison.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will questioned.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came an acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" I asked, knowing that this whole story was made up.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"I don't believe that rubbish. Just a rumor, that the Captain came up with himself." I blurted out.

"What did he use for rope?" Will interrogated, but Gibbs didn't have an answer.

I felt an arm crawl around my back and a hand resting on my waist, I twisted my head to see the man we were talking about.

"Human hair...from my back...let go of the anchor!" Jack ordered the crew with his appealing voice, "Young Miss Swann, Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Capt'n! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs inquired.

"Keep to the code." Jack glanced at me, and he led us to a dinghy.

"Aye, the code."


	10. Blood Undone

Blood Undone

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

On board the dinghy, we headed towards the mouth of the cave. The men paused their rowing so Jack could pull out his spyglass and glance at the Pearl as we passed it.

"Is she there?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Jack frowned.

"Where is she?"

I muttered, "They're repaying unnecessary blood."

"What?" Will's eyes widened.

Jack confirmed, "It's begun."

* * *

The cave was enormous, with its labyrinth of tunnels. It was darker than a moonless, starless night sky, with only a small lantern hanging at the bow of the long boat leading the way. I sat in the very back, with Will at the front and Jack in the middle. I peeped my head over the edge, glancing at the crystal clear water below.

Will interrupted the sound of the paddles hitting the waves, "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worse should happen?"

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind...is left behind." Jack continued to row on.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"Not necessarily the case," I looked up from the water and at Jack, "Occasionally, there will be but a single hero amongst all thieves." He stared at me and we held eye contact for what felt like an eternity, before I gazed back down at the water, now seeing sunken gold. I reached my hand down and attempted to grab some, but my arms weren't long enough.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're both well on your way to becoming one." I glanced back up once again, and Jack was grinning at me and I smiled back. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're both completely obsessed with treasure."

Will fussed, "That's not true! I'm not obsessed with treasure!"

"Will, perhaps being a pirate isn't as bad as it seems," I explained to him as we approached the land inside the dark cave. Will gave me a crude look before he hopped out of the dinghy. Jack stood up and offered his hand to help me onto the shore. I placed my hand in his and we walked over to a hidden area with a view of the gathering.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack eyed Will, then turned his head to me. His glare was almost, longing. As if he was craving my presence, or something far more intimate.

Jack was a man who didn't really feel the emotion known as love. Though his ship, the ocean, and rum is an exception. But when he does go after a girl, it's only for a one night stand. I, on the other hand, am a hopeless romantic. Just like most women, I yearn to find my prince charming, or in this case, my pirate of the seven seas. Right now, I felt butterflies in my stomach and a flutter of electricity run through my body. _So, he can't possibly be feeling how I feel now, can he?_

I observed that Jack's hand was still entwined with mine.

 _Ashley, what part of play hard-to-get don't you understand?_

Another voice in my head came in and disagreed, _But he's soo cute! You've wanted this for years! It's impossible NOT to fall for his charms and his good looks!_

The two voices in my head continued to argue, _Improbable, not impossible._

 _You need to stop stealing his lines._

 _Yeah, I do. But I won't._

 _I thought you'd say that. What are we gonna do about Jack?_

 _My plan is to conceal these feelings for him, and push him away best I can. I know I used to think that if I ever got the chance to be with him, that I would fall in love. But now I realize...I can't do that. He'll end up using me and breaking my heart. And besides, we're not meant to be. He's too old for me, and I'm only 16. He wants a woman as smart, cunning, and brave as he is. He's...perfection. And I'm...nothing. Just an insecure, naive girl._

Tears began to stream down my face, but I quickly wiped them away before they could see. I gently pulled my hand away from Jack's, then walked over to Will's other side. I could sense Jack was looking at me, wondering as to why I moved away from him. _I'm sorry, it just can't be this way._

"Elizabeth!" Will cried out as he laid his eyes on her being held against her will.

"Jasmine." I sneered as I saw her beside Elizabeth. Yes, I admit I did worry about her, but I was still upset over our previous argument.

 **"Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love, if I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack!"** I heard a faint song coming from nearby.

 _Where is that song coming from? Oh no, my phone!_ I turned a bright red, and through the corner of my eye, I could see the extremely strange looks coming from both Will and Jack. I faced them and smiled nervously, "Will you...excuse me for just a moment?" I spun around and sprinted back towards the dinghy.

"Gentlemen! The time has come!" I could barely hear Barbossa begin his ritual speech.

I pulled my phone out from my chest and immediately paused the song.

 _Why did this stupid thing, AGAIN, randomly turn on music? I didn't press anything! Why did this dumb phone even come with me here? Why not my new iPhone instead? And the song it was playing, Heart Attack by Demi Lovato, why that song? Hmmmm...that song does relate to my feelings for Jack right now... the same thing happened when I was getting kidnapped and the song Tag_ _You're It came on! This is so weird! Maybe if I just turn it on silent, or off maybe._

I pressed the off button, but nothing happened, my cell phone wouldn't turn off. I tried turning silent on, thinking that would work, but a second later, the song played loudly,

 **"You make me glowww! But I cover up, won't let it showwww!"**

"Shhhhhhh!" I hushed and pressed the pause button. _Damn, what's wrong with this cursed thing!?_

I shoved it back down my top and started to run back to the gathering. I must've taken a wrong turn, as I came across Jack lying face down in the dirt. _Will. I knew he'd leave Jack behind, but not me. I mean nothing to him I guess._ I thought to myself as I sat at Jack's side, waiting for him to awake.

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

"Begun by blood, by blood undone."

The vulgar pirates roared as Captain Barbossa lifted up a dagger to Elizabeth's hand. He sliced a minor cut on her palm, then grabbed my wrist and made the same cut. Elizabeth let out a small gasp, as did I.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Only one small cut, are you kidding me?" I mumbled.

Barbossa grinned, "Waste, not."

He placed the coin in Elizabeth's hand and made her hold it for a moment, before forcing her to hand it to me. I held onto it, knowing that none of this was going to work. Barbossa snatched my fist, and shook it, making the medallion drop into the chest.

Everyone was frozen with anticipation.

"...did it work?"

Ragetti frowned, "I don't feel no different."

"How do we tell?" Pintel wondered. Barbossa rolled his eyes and answered his question, he shot him.

"...you're not dead."

"No shit," I said under my breath.

"No...he shot me!" Pintel pointed at Barbossa angrily.

I quietly laughed into my sleeve, _they are so dumb I swear._

"...it didn't work."

"The curse is still upon us!" Various pirates spat their complaints.

Barbossa examined the dagger with blood dripping down it. He then grabbed us both, "You, maids! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"...no." Elizabeth slowly smiled. I added in, "You wish."

I added in, "You wish."

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England 8 years ago, the child in whose veins flow the blood of William Turner! Where?!" Barbossa demanded the answer from us.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I aggressively stared him down, making him even more pissed. I then felt pain on my cheek, as I assumed Barbossa struck me. I fell and tumbled down the hill of gold. "Jasmine!" I heard Elizabeth gasp before everything went blurry.

"Jasmine!" I heard Elizabeth gasp before everything went blurry.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

A storm of footsteps and shouting was coming our way, and Jack had not woken up yet.

"Captain!" I shook his motionless body, "Jack! Jack, please wake up, we have to escape!" I had an idea, but I was hesitant to go through with it. "Oh, please forgive me for this." I gently flipped his body over, turned him upwards, and smacked him across the face.

He moved slightly as his coal colored eyes fluttered open.

"Jack!" I smiled down at him.

"...Ashlyn...why am I lyin' on the ground?"

I stood up and took his hands, helping him up. "Was not me, I swear. You shall have to ask the whelp that later. But for now, we have to make our sortie, as in exit, as in leave, as in...now!" I tugged on Jack's hand, to only turn around to see Barbossa's ruddy crew surrounding us.

"You!...you're supposed to be dead!" Pintel pointed his pistol at Jack.

"Am I not?" Jack patted himself down, making sure he was alive. _Yeah, he's not dead...yet._ I cringed at my thought, remembering that horrific scene in Dead Man's Chest.

Jack then made a fool out of himself, trying to remember a pirate's code. "Palulay...palu-li-lala-lulu...parlili...parsnip, parsley...partner, partner..."

I helped him out and whispered in his ear. "A French verb, meaning to speak. An example would be Je sais parler Français, bel homme." _My four years in French class finally paid off._

"That's the one, parlay! Parlay!" He shouted before whispering back to me, "Thank ya luv."

"Parlay? Damn to the depths whatever man that thought up parlay!"

"That would be the French, Latin based, of course. Inventors of mayonnaise." _Oh my gosh, I forgot about this deleted scene!_

"I like mayonnaise!" Pintel grinned from ear to ear.

Jack continued on, "Shame about the French, they're, obsessed with raisins, humiliated grapes really. Think about it!" I giggled.

"Don't know!"

"Terrific thing is the French," Jack whistled, "Eunuchs, all of them!"

"That's not right!"

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel admitted. W _ait, does that mean Pintel is gay? Because a eunuch is a man who got his testicles cut off. And there's no such thing as a girl eunuch!_

Jack joked, "I'll have me a go!"

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

I awoke moments later to the sight of Will and Elizabeth in the water, motioning me to follow them. I quietly snuck into the lake and we were able to swim out of the cave unnoticed. Each of us grabbed some paddles from the long boats and used them to stay afloat while swimming. We swam out to sea and over to a large ship. As we approached the ship called the Interceptor, we climbed on board one at a time.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth groaned as she stood up on deck.

Joshamee Gibbs took a step toward us, "Welcome Aboard Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jasmine."

"Mr. Gibbs?" Inquired Elizabeth.

"Eh boy, where be Miss Ashlyn and Jack?"

"Jack, Jack Sparrow?" I stole Lizzie's line.

"Ashlyn? She's here?!" Elizabeth frantically worried. _She shouldn't worry about Ashley, she's perfectly fine with Jack._

"...they fell behind." Will mumbled.

"You left my sister behind with a filthy pirate? We have to go back and rescue her!" Elizabeth was outraged.

"Jack commanded we keep to the code." Mr. Gibbs frowned. A few tears rolled down Elizabeth's face as she knew we had to leave Ashley behind. Will calmed her and pulled her below deck for some private talk.

Anamaria took over as Captain and gave the men their orders, "Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make way, you ninnies!"

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

The crew of the Black Pearl separated and made a path for their current Captain to walk through. I hid behind Jack for I didn't want Barbossa to see me.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island?"

Jack posed with the paddle he held, "When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" _Damn right!_

Hector Barbossa stepped forward, "Ah, well I won't be makin' that mistake, again. Gents, ya all remember Captain Jack Sparrow," His crew nodded and laughed. "Kill 'im!" The men pulled out their pistols and pointed them at Jack.

And then, I made yet another mistake. In fear, I shouted "NO!"

Barbossa spun back around and searched for the voice who objected. I could hear his boots thud against the dirt, until the sound stopped a few paces away. He shoved Jack aside and stared down at me.

"Blast me eyes..." Barbossa circled me as he scanned over my whole body. He then snatched my wrist, "Got yerself a lass, did'ya now Jack? Have a name, missy?" He grinned his gold teeth at me.

"Ashlyn Swann. You're the man who took my sisters hostage. And their blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold yer fire!" He commanded as the men annoyingly put their weapons away, "A fine, smart vixen, ain't she?" The crew laughed again and they gaped at me like I was a prize to be won. "It could be her blood we be lookin' for. Gents, get her."

Pintel, Ragetti, and other men grabbed a hold of me as they started to caress me.

"Let go of me you pigs!" I screamed and kicked.

Jack stepped forward with anger across his face and his hands formed into fists. "Her blood won't work either!" He growled, preparing to take action.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and motioned for his men to release me. Hesitantly, they did as they were commanded, and let me go. I ran back to Jack's side and he placed his right arm across my chest, protecting me. Hector faced us and questioned Jack, "You know who's blood we need?"

"I know who's blood ya need."


	11. War On The Waves

War On The Waves

(Narrator's POV)

* * *

Once aboard The Black Pearl, Jack and Ashley followed Hector Barbossa to the Captain's cabin. Ashley glanced around at the ship, taking in its beauty. "Do you think Barbossa will accept your bargain, Captain?" She muttered to Jack.

"Depends on how desperate he is to have the curse lifted. Once we're negotiating, I will do the speaking, an' all you 'ave to do is not say a word an sit there an look pretty. Can ya accomplish that?"

Ashley grinned, "I think I can manage."

The doors opened to the cabin, and Barbossa took his seat at the large table. Ashley pulled out a chair and sat beside Jack, right across from the enemy.

* * *

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word, it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa sarcastically chuckled at Jacks offer.

Jack stood up, "No! I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching us sail away on MY ship, and then we'll shout the name back to you, savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with not but a name and your word, it's the one I need."

"Of the three of us, I am...you haven't committed mutiny, have you, Miss Ashlyn?" Jack inquired.

"No Captain, I haven't. Not yet." Ashley gave an intentionally smug grin.

He smirked back at her as he continued to persuade Barbossa. "Of the three of us, Ashlyn and I are the only one's who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, our words are the ones we'll be trusting. Although...I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack plucked a pair of fresh, green apples from the fruit bowl. He handed one to Ashley, she thanked him, and the pair both took large bites on the juicy fruit.

A tall, dark skinned pirate entered the room, "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor."

Then, Barbossa's Capuchin monkey named Jack scurried across the table and he climbed up onto Ashley's shoulder. Jack grimaced at the monkey as Ashley petted him.

Barbossa arose and went topside, followed by Jack and Ashley, and the monkey on her shoulder.

Jack glimpsed out to sea and spied the Interceptor, just ahead.

"Oh no, we're gaining on her. What will happen once Barbossa gets his hands on the Interceptor?" Ashley frowned.

"I'm not quite sure, luv. One thing is for certain, he cannot see the whelp, or else we'll lose our leverage and have nothing to bargain with." Jack ran to the bow of the ship, with Ashley shortly behind, and he waited in front of Hector. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? We scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate to the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

Barbossa gave an evil grin, "Now y'see Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost ya the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock him in the brig!" Bo'sun grabbed a hold of Jack and dragged him below deck. Barbossa held Jack's apple in his hand, "And to you, Miss Swann, feel free to stay with me an' watch us sink yer sister's ship!" He cackled and chucked the half eaten apple into the sea. The monkey hopped off from Ashley's shoulder and onto Barbossa's.

"I'd rather be in the brig with the real Captain of the Black Pearl, thank you." Ashley spat, then chased after Jack.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

It took me a few minutes to find my way to the brig, for the ship was really large. When I finally approached Bo'sun and Jack, I could hear him say, "Apparently there's a leak!"  
 _No, really?_ I accidentally laughed too loud, making the tall pirate face me.

"Why are you here?" Bo'sun boomed.

"Your Captain commanded that I was locked up with the other prisoner."

Bo'sun rolled his eyes and shoved me into the brig, and I stumbled into Jack.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" I backed up and rested on the bench.

"Why did ya come down here, Ashlyn?" Jack questioned me.

"A good crew member never abandons their Captain...and I despise Barbossa almost as much as you do."

He laughed at my response, "What did he ever do to you?"

"Well, nothing to me specifically. He's just an awful man who shouldn't have mutinied you long ago. The Pearl doesn't belong to him."

"You do know a lot on pirate lore, I'll give ya that."

"I know more than just some legends, Captain, you should know that by now."

"And how would I, Miss Swann? I do not know much about you, so prey tell, we have the time." He sat beside me and waited for my response.

"As if I'd tell you," I sadly sighed, "You wouldn't believe me." I decided it was time for me to tell him who I really was, for the film was more than half way over. It was now or never.

"Oh trust me, I've seen a thing or two."

"Alright then. I'll start off by saying, I'm not from around here."

"Ah, you must be from England, or Singapore maybe. You look as if you were the daughter of a queen of some sort."

I giggled, "No, though I wish I was. I'm actually from a land that hasn't been explored yet, in this time at least. It's very far away from here. And if I'd like to see the ocean, it is also not anywhere near my home. I've longed to sail on the sea, and possibly pillage and plunder. Life, where I'm from, is dull. Freedom is limited, the government is corrupt and unfair for lower class citizens like myself, and there are plenty of laws."

"That does not sound very appealing."

"Want to know something else that you would find very unappealing?"

"Do tell dearie." He inched his arm around my shoulders.

"You have to be the age of 21 in order to have alcohol, so I'm not allowed to drink rum."

"That IS awful! We'll have to have a lot to drink then while you're here, aye?"

I laughed and I was about to respond, until I heard a booming sound nearby. _Oh shit! Cannon!_ I tilted my head to the side to look behind Jack, and I could see a cannon through the small hole. It was shot from the Interceptor and it was aimed right towards us.

"JACK MOVE!" I jumped on top of him and we both fell onto the floor. As the booming sound grew closer, a cannonball blasted through the ship, right above our bodies. I buried my head into Jack's chest until the rumbling sound stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" Jack screamed from underneath me. "If it weren't for you, I would have gotten me head blown right off!" He grinned widely up to me.

I smiled back, "Is that gratitude I hear, Captain Sparrow?"

"It might as well be. Thanks very much Miss Swann."

"My pleasure. But...call me Ashley. That's my real name."

"Ashley...that's a lovely name, Ashley. I have not heard of it before." _Does he like my name? I hate my name! It's so common at home! But if he likes it, then that makes it a whole lot better._

I stared down into his beautiful, chocolate brown eyes, as if they held the entire universe, I never wanted to look away. And what was different about this time that we locked eyes, was that he, too, was staring as if he longed for something. The distance between us got smaller and smaller. I found myself gazing down at his lips, while biting my own. A million thoughts ran through my head as he put one hand on the side of my face, the other on my back.

 **"There, you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl!"**

The song Kiss The Girl from the film The Little Mermaid played loudly, interrupting Jack and I. _Damn it._

"...where is that odd melody coming from?" Jack lowered his head back down, gawking up at me.

"Ummm..." I stood and pulled my cellphone from my chest and pressed pause.

"What is that?!" Jack's eyes widened as he stood up beside me, mesmerized by the phone in my hand.

"Captain, I swear on pain of death, that I will explain to you what this is...eventually. For now, we must make our escape." I pointed to the door, and Jack saw that the lock was damaged. As he pushed the cell open, I stuffed my phone back to where it belonged. I found Mr. Gibbs's flask on the floor and I picked it up. "You might want to give this back to your first mate." I handed it over to Jack.

He got really excited and twisted the top off. He poured the remaining content into his mouth, which was only a few drops.  
"Damn, it's gone!" He shook the flask with a frown. I smiled, rolled my eyes, softly grabbed his other hand and dragged him out of the brig.

* * *

As we stormed onto the deck, the battle was far underway. Jack climbed up and onto the railing, waiting for a rope to swing nearby. Just as expected, a pirate swung over from the Interceptor and fell onto the deck of the Pearl.

Jack got a hold of the rope just in time, "Thanks very much." He nodded for me to climb up.

"But there's only one rope." I acknowledged.

"Pity, you will just have to come with me then." He extended his hand to me. I put my hand in his and climbed up.

"Hold on tight luv." He smirked. I did as commanded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He jumped off the ledge and we swung across the ocean.

As the rope flew over the deck and back again, I accidentally bumped into a man and he fell overboard. The rope swung back and forth between the two ships. Guns pointed at us from the Pearl, causing Jack and me to scream. Luckily, we were able to hop off just as the rope swung over the Interceptor. Jack landed on his feet, but I did not, I landed on my ass, again.

"Jack!" A happy Mr. Gibbs smiled.

Jack handed Gibbs his canteen, "Bloody empty!" He then helped pull me up onto my feet. "We must find your sister, the one with the medallion."

I groaned, for I wasn't so sure I wanted to see Jasmine again. But, I followed Jack anyway.

We found Elizabeth and Jasmine, struggling to fight off a grimy pirate. Jack stood behind the buccaneer and grabbed him by the arm. "That's not very nice."

Jasmine and Elizabeth saw their chance and they hit him overboard with their muskets.

"Ashlyn!" Elizabeth hugged me tightly. But over her shoulder, I saw Jasmine give me a look of sadness and frustration. "I'm so glad you're all right. Your clothes, you're dressed like-" She stared at me, then over to Jack. "You."

"Me?" Jack responded. Guns shot in our direction, we all ducked down swiftly. Jack held onto Elizabeth and demanded, "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" She tried to hit him, but he caught her hand.

"Ah, where is dear William?"

Elizabeth searched around the ship, "Will." She muttered and ran off.

Jasmine gave me one final glare, then ran after Elizabeth.

"Monkey!" Jack blurted and sped off over to the broken mast, following the Capuchin. I paced over to them and saw Jack crawling on his hands and knees across the mast, right behind the monkey.

"Why thank ye, Jack." Barbossa held the medallion.

"You're welcome." Jack gave a fake grin.

"Not you, we named the monkey Jack. Gents, our hope is restored!"

 _Oh, the irony._

* * *

"If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley", I'll have your guts for garters!" Pintel pointed his gun at each crew member tied up against the mast of the Pearl. I was bound up beside Mr. Gibbs and Elizabeth, with Jasmine at her other side, glaring at me. _I didn't even do anything, and she's mad at me. It's not my fault Jack likes me more than her._

Just then, Elizabeth threw the rope over her head and charged towards the side of the ship. Alas, she was too late. The Interceptor blew up into a million pieces. _That_ _was probably the coolest thing I've ever seen._

Tears welded up in Elizabeth's eyes as she whispered Will's name. In anger she attacked Barbossa, screaming at him. He was able to get a hold of her, "Welcome back, Miss. You and the other wench took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor!" He shoved her at his crew. They caressed her as they did to me in the cave. I felt pity for Elizabeth, so I also escaped from the ropes and ran over to the men holding her, screaming, "STOP!"

"LET HER GO!" I saw Jasmine beside me, also trying to get Elizabeth free.

The crew snatched us as well and their filthy hands roamed our bodies.

 _Why did I ever think being here would be a dream? I didn't think this through. I thought that it would be amazing to live here, only because of Jack. But, I never thought of the real threats. Pirates are lustful, greedy, selfish men. They're villains, rapist, thieves. I'm thankful that most men aren't as bad nowadays as they were in the 18th century._

"Barbossa!" A familiar voice shouted. All three of us looked up to the railing and saw William Turner pointing a gun at Hector.

"Will." Elizabeth sighed with relief.

"They go free!" Will glanced to Elizabeth, then to me and Jasmine.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa strode forward.

"They go free."

"You've only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid." I heard Jack beg.

"You can't, I can."

I saw Elizabeth lose her composure as she aggressively tried to break free.

"Like that." Jack and I uttered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa said with confusion.

"No one! He's no one." Jack faced him, shaking his hands, "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though-eunuch."

 _You've got to be kidding me._

"My name is Will Turner!" Jack slowly walked back over to the crew. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins!"

"E's a spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti shouted with fear.

Will continued on, "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa listened.

"Elizabeth, Ashlyn, and Jasmine Swann go free!"

 _Really? I'm shocked he said all of us and not just Elizabeth, to be honest._

"Yes, we know that one, anything else?"

"And the crew! The crew not to be harmed."

I looked over to see Jack's look of disappointment.

 _I swear, Will is as smart as a rock._

"Agreed."


	12. Secrets In The Sand

Secrets In The Sand

(Narrator's POV)

* * *

Elizabeth fearfully observed the turquoise blue water below, walking the plank. Pirates shouted commands and pointed their swords at her, demanding that she jump off. Jasmine quivered out of panic, right behind Elizabeth, awaiting the plunge.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore they'd go free!" Will raged from his bonds.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Hector Barbossa roared, "I agreed they'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where!" The whole crew snickered as Will was held back by two strong men, they gagged him with a piece of cloth.

Barbossa gave Jasmine and Elizabeth one more once-over before complimenting, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

The men all agreed, "Aye."

"So I'll be havin' those dresses back before ya go." They noisily cackled again at their Captain's joke.

Elizabeth and Jasmine slowly stripped off their red gowns. Luckily enough, they had a thinner dress on underneath.

"Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth sneered as she threw the dress at him.

"If he had a heart." Jasmine joined in as she tossed her gown.

"Hmm, they're still warm." Barbossa traced the dresses with his hands before he flung them at a crew member.

The pirates continued to shout commands at them as they inched their way towards the end of the plank. Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to get one last look at Will.

"Too long!" Boomed Bo'sun and he stomped his foot on the wooden plank, the vibration on the wood sent both girls overboard. They both screeched as they fell off. The crew laughed again and Ashley gave a small gasp as they hit the water. Shortly afterward, a pair of pirates that were holding onto Ashley, dragged her up to the plank. Additionally, they shoved Jack up with her.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack pleaded.

"Jack. Jaaaack, did'ya not notice? That be the same little island we made ya Governor of on our last little trip." Barbossa pointed to the small spit of land.

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it." Barbossa unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the couple, "Off ya go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." Someone handed Barbossa Jack's effects.

"Seeing as there's four of us, a gentleman, would give us multiple pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot this lady," Barbossa pointed at Ashley, "As the rest'll starve to death." He tossed the gun into the ocean, and Jack dove in after it. Ashley was left on the plank, staring down at Jack in the water.

She took one final breath before she leaped in, screaming.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

I coughed up salt water as I examined the scenery around me. I had made it to the island with my skillful doggy paddle, and I noticed that the others were already here. As I strode up onto the sand, I saw Jack stare longingly after the Pearl.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

"I have a feeling that this won't be the last time either," I muttered under my breath, luckily he didn't hear me.

Elizabeth decided to go for a walk and Jasmine followed shortly behind her.

"We're going to be here awhile, luv. Might as well make yerself comfortable." Jack spoke up to me as he sat in the sand, taking off his boots. I watched his expressions, and I noticed that at the first moment we arrived here, he looked downcast and gloomy. But after he glanced around at Elizabeth, Jasmine and I, a smile grew across his lips. I trudged in the sand, sat down beside him and ripped off my boots.

"What's in your head Captain?"

"I had a realization. I am stuck on an island without my ship, yes. But, I am a man amongst three beautiful women." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and frowned. "Hmm, a single man stuck on an island with multiple women. Seems like that would be any pirate's paradise." I sadly admitted to him. I also had a realization myself, at the end of the night, Elizabeth was going to be in his arms. Jasmine will likely do the same, leaving me alone. Speaking of the devil, Elizabeth and Jasmine made it all the way around the island, now standing in front of us.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack studied his pistol.

Elizabeth sighed, "If you're going to shoot one of us, please do so without delay."

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?"

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship."

"We could use a ship! The fact is, I was going to NOT tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship. Because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with, which now no one has! Thanks to bloody stupid Will!"

"Oh..." Elizabeth lowered her eyes.

"Oh." Jack copied her.

"...he still risked his life to save ours," Jasmine spoke up.

Jack stood up, "Hah!" He began to walk off, so I ran up to his side.

"But we have to do something to rescue him!" Elizabeth argued and the two followed us.

Jack made a shooing motion with his hands, "Off ya go then!"

"Let us know how that turns out!" I joined into the argument.

"You'd be coming with us, Ashlyn." Elizabeth glanced at me.

"Why would I? It's too late to rescue him now."

Jack trampled through the island. I knew where he was off to, so I sprinted past him to go find the hidden rum storage.

"But you were marooned on this island before, so we can just escape in the same way you did then!" I was able to hear Jasmine shout as I lifted up the secret cellar door.

"To what point and purpose, young misses? The Black Pearl is gone and unless one of you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in your bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." I could hear their footsteps coming closer as I grabbed a bottle of rum from the cellar.

"But you're Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain!" I corrected Elizabeth as I climbed out.

But she ignored me and continued to speak, "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company, you sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time-" I saw Jack spun around to face me.

"Looking for this?" I shook the full bottle of rum in my hand.

"How'd ya know about that?" He pointed to the cellar.

"I did not know about this, I happened to see a handle hidden in the sand and I tugged on it." I lied.

He squinted his eyes, unsure if he believed my statement or not, but he continued to answer Elizabeth's question. "Last time, the rum-runners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off." He sneaked around me and climbed down into the small storehouse. "From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably, have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He hopped out with plenty of bottles in his hands.

"Thank you, _C_ _ommodore_." I sarcastically lifted my rum, earning a grin from Jack.

"So, that's it then? That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth snarled as she stood a little too close.

A habit of mine took over as I corrected her again, "Captain."

"Some Captain, to spend three days lying on a beach drinking rum." She glared at me, back to Jack.

"Welcome to the Caribbean luvs." He scornfully smiled to Elizabeth before he marched back to the shore as we all traveled behind him.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" Jasmine curiously inquired as I plopped down onto the warm sand.

He pulled his white, puffy sleeves up and the top of his ripped shirt down, showing us all his battle scars. _Aw, poor baby!_

"Truth? No truth at all." He sat at my side. "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances are fair." He uncorked his bottle and took a swig. As I watched his every motion, I copied and took a sip of the strong liquor. It didn't taste very good, the liquor burned my throat as it went down. Jasmine took a few steps forward, and to my surprise, sat on the other side of me.

Elizabeth frowned, "And what about Will? We have to do something."

"We shall do the only thing we can." I took one of Jack's bottles of rum and handed it to Jasmine, as Jack passed one to Elizabeth.

"Here's luck to you, Will Turner." Jack proposed some sort of good luck toast.

"Yes, here's to the whelp." I gulped down some more rum.

Jack's face went to a blank expression as he asked me, "I supposed that you had an attraction for this whelp, Miss Ashley."

I coughed on my rum and almost spat it out. I saw Elizabeth give me a look of confusion mixed with anger as she rested at Jack's other side. "You thought I had my eyes on William? How absurd, no. Never. He's a friend of mine, nothing more. He's rather stupid, in my opinion." _Oh, how I wished I could tell Jack I preferred him over Will, but I wouldn't let him win so easily._

"You're absolutely right on his stupidity. That makes me glad to hear, in fact." He slyly placed his arm around my waist, I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Drink up me hearties Yo Ho." Elizabeth sang softly as she took a sip.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just a song we sang as children, when we thought it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

Jack then commanded, "Let's hear it."

"No!"

"C'mon we got the time! Let's have it."

"No, I'd have to have a lot more to drink."

"How much more?" Jack removed his arm from around me and gave her a flirtatious smile.

Anger began to boil inside me, so I interrupted his stare. "I don't need any alcohol in order to start singing, I volunteer."

I could already hear the faint melody coming from my cell phone as I began to sing.

 **"Yo ho, yo ho,"** I began as another voice joined in, **"A pirate's life for me."** Jasmine was the one who began to sing along. We briefly grinned at each other, till we remembered we were fighting, so we abruptly stopped.

"Is that it?" Jack was not amused.

Jasmine frowned, "That is all I remember of the song."

I stood up, "Well, if no one else can remark the lyrics, I will have to sing solo." I drew in a large breath and began singing as best I could.

" **We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!**

 **We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **Yo Ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.**

 **We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **Maraud and embezzle and even hijack, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **Yo Ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.**

 **We kindle and char, inflame and ignite, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **We burn up the city, we're really a fright, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **Yo Ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.**

 **We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cad, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, drink up me hearties yo ho!**

 **Yo Ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."**

Jack clapped his hands and he grinned from ear to ear, "Terrific song, you must teach it to me! You have a lovely voice Ashley, where did ya learn to sing like that?"

I blushed and opened my mouth to answer, but as always, I was interrupted. "She was in choir for about five years, until she left me." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

I glared at her, then roughly grasped onto her wrist, and tugged her up to stand.

"Excuse us briefly, will you?" I embarrassingly smiled to Jack before I dragged her to the other side of the island.

* * *

"Okay, what is your problem?!" I let go of my rough grip and had her face me.

She looked at me with annoyance, "You. You're my problem."

"Oh, am I? So sorry I helped you take your corset off so you wouldn't faint like Elizabeth and I did!"

"That's not even what I'm mad about."

"So, what are you mad about then?"

"Hmm, let's think about this. Where have I been for the past few days?"

"With Barbossa, but-"

"And who have you been with?"

"Captain Jack, but-"

"Right, Jack. While I've been playing damsel-in-distress with Elizabeth, YOU have been having the time of your life with him! And wait, did you just call him Captain? You've been calling him Captain Jack Sparrow this whole time, haven't you? You're such a kiss ass."

"Am not! That's his proper title that no one uses! And it's not my fault you weren't with us, you chose to go with Elizabeth, remember? I think someone's just jealous."

"Jealous?! No, you can have him. I wouldn't want anyone who's a sleaze and has a different woman for every day of the week. He doesn't love anyone, he can't ever love anyone! Especially you, he'll never love you."

"No, you're wrong! I can prove that he wants me. Just you watch," I stomped back over to him with Jasmine on my tail, "He can't stop flirting with me. He's all over-" As we got into the clear, I could see Elizabeth close to Jack, talking to him, with his arm around her shoulders. I saw him glance at Elizabeth with that lustful smile again. A pang of sadness and jealousy grew in my chest, this pain hurt like I had been stabbed through the heart. "Her. He's all over her." Water welled in my eyes as I slowly turned back around, Jasmine's words hit me like a ton of bricks. "You were right Jasmine, you were right about everything. I was being selfish, claiming this man as my own when he was never even mine. You were right about him, how he will only ever use me, and never love me like I love him." The tears were streaming down my face. Jasmine looked at me with a blank expression, before taking me in her arms and she squeezed me tight as we sat down.

"Sshhhhh, he's not worth your tears. I'm sorry, you were also right, I should've never left you, ever. Not the day on the docks, and not when I abandoned you for Elizabeth. You're so sweet, funny, kind, and best of all, a great friend. And if he or any other guy can't see that, then they don't deserve shit. Will you please forgive me?"

I sadly smiled as I hugged her, "Only if you can forgive me. You're an even greater friend for being here with me."

"Like I had a choice." She sarcastically joked. We laughed and stood up, as I wiped my tears away.

"Now what am I gonna do?" I frowned again as I stared off into the distance at the pair.

Jasmine gently held my hand and we gradually walked back over to them, "Well, we have to go back over there at some point. Let's go drink, sing some songs, and forget that he's a low life seducer, just for tonight. Maybe be stand-offish towards him, alright?"

"I'll try my best." I faked a grin and we strolled hand in hand back to the other side of the island.

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

"Ah, you lasses are back! Miss Swann here taught me the pirate song, so now we can all sing it together!" Jack cheered as Ashley and I sat on the opposite side of them.

"What was that about? Ashlyn, you look like you have been crying, are you okay?" Elizabeth was concerned with Ashley's well being.

"I'm fine." She coldly replied.

Jack chugged his first bottle of rum till empty, then asked, "Ashley, do ya know of any other shanties?"

Elizabeth leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Why is he not calling her Ashlyn or Miss Swann? Ashley is not her name nor proper title." I shrugged back, trying not to laugh.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I know plenty of sailing songs. But there is this one pirate song," She slyly grinned at me, "that I would love to sing, if only Jasmine would join along."

 _What other pirate song? I only know the one we already sang. I mean, there is one I kind of know, but I don't think she would sing that one._

 **"Yo Ho Ho and a bottle of rum we go,"** She began the song called  Yo Ho! by Blood On The Dance Floor.

 _Of course, she sings the song I didn't think she would sing._ I joined in any way, and we started dancing.

 **"It's my duty to please that booty! Yo Ho Ho and a bottle rum we go, it's my duty to please that booty! Yo Ho Ho and a bottle rum we go, it's my duty to please that booty! Yo Ho Ho it's a pirate's life for me, a pirate's life for me."** We giggled with joy. Once we stopped laughing, I looked over to Jack and Elizabeth, they both gave us a perplexed look. Just then, the erotic song played loudly nearby.

"What...wh-where is that coming from?" I wondered.

I glanced at Ashley and she is blushed with embarrassment, "That, would be...this." She pulled out a yellow Nokia smartphone from the top of her outfit.

"Your old phone, how is that here?" I stole the cell from her and studied it.

Elizabeth and Jack pounced up and ran behind me, ogling at the device over my shoulder.

"What is it, Ashlyn, where did it come from?" Elizabeth questioned before Jack chimed in.

"Yes, luv, what is that contraption?"

"Well," Ashley tore it out of my hand, "it is a device known as a telephone. It is capable of doing many tasks, such as playing music as you may have heard."

"Yes, but where did you acquire it from?" Elizabeth was completely puzzled.

"Um, that may be hard to explain you see." Ashley tried to come up with a way to safely tell them who we really were, but I had a better idea in mind.  
"Tia Dalma gave it to her." Ashley turned to me with angry, wide eyes.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Jack grew excited, "You know Tia Dalma?!"

Ashley slowly began to step away, "Here, this is how we can settle this. Jasmine, since you said it, why don't YOU tell our dear sister who she is, and I shall go converse with Captain Sparrow, do we have an accord?"

"Um, actually-" I began, but she was already walking away, with Jack attached to her side.

 _Great._

* * *

(Jack's POV)

"Unpredictable you quite are, Ashley." I posed near the shore on the other side of this tiny spec of land. The sun was touching the tide in the distance, about sunset.

"As are you Captain, er, you're an unpredictable man that is." She viewed out to sea, with her feet in the water.

"And what forces you to presume that?"

"Your actions. They speak when words do not. You would assume that a pirate would not save anyone's life, yet here we are, Miss Elizabeth is still alive."

 _She has a fair point._ "Truthfully Darlin', I am an unpredictable, dishonest man. Although, I did not expect you to know that already. So, how did you come to know dear Dalma?"

She lightly chuckled before sitting at my side. "She's an, acquaintance of mine if you will. I haven't met her yet, but I do know what she's capable of and who she is."

"Howeva, you live elsewhere, so you say, and she is not anywhere near your abode. Nor were you previously a sailor nor pirate, it appears that myself is not the only dishonest one here, luv." _I could tell the lass was lying, but about what, was where I was unsure._

"As I've said before Captain, the truth is not always so believable." She drank the last drops of rum from her first bottle, I on my second.

 _She calls me Captain frequently, that pleases me. I shall keep her around if we live from this._ "As have I also said, I've seen a thing or two. Let's have it."

She took a deep breath and began her tale. "You already know I am not from around here, so that much is true. But, Elizabeth is not my sister, neither is Jasmine. My real name is Ashley Ford. Jasmine and I are from a future time, the year 2016 to be exact. Pirates do not exist anymore, everything is completely different. The land we're from is called the United States Of America, and most of the population owns one of these things," She shook her small contraption, which I wanted to take for my own. "We have easy access to technology, education, food, water, shelter, ways of transportation, you name it. We are able to find the answer to any question, learn anything at all, by using technology that inventors have created. We have massive buildings and homes, our ships are even larger than the ones here, able to fit over 1,000 people on a single vessel! But the only thing we do not have, is adventure. Our world is already explored, not any land left that we haven't seen. We're using up all of the fresh water, trees are being cut down in abundances and used for our currency. The ocean is growing in size because of a problem we created called global warming. I've yearned for a life of adventure, I feel as if the sea is my home, yet I hardly get to visit it." Sorrow swelled in her sparkling blue irises as she tossed her empty bottle into the ocean.

 _Was what she spoke of the truth, or is she drunk?_ I was silent for a few moments, letting her words set in. "...is there any possible way you can prove such incredible claim?"

"I've already shown some proof, with the device I have. I can show you how we speak in my time, or perhaps I can tell you more about the objects we own, the places we have. Ah, yes! Here is the best way to prove my claim as true." She touched her small device and its surface shined a small light. She pressed on it in various places, before handing it to me.

"This, is known as a photograph. It is a moment paused in time, that you can look at anytime you'd like. It is similar to a drawing or painting. That...is a photograph of my home." She pointed at it. I held it up to my eyes, and I saw a strange looking, yellow building. _This...whatever it is called, was extraordinary! The painting looked real, it held remarkable detail._

"Interesting. A photograph you say?"

"Yes. Would you like to take one?"

"Is that possible?"

"Almost anything is possible where I'm from." She gently took it back and did something to it, and it displayed what was in front of us. "It is like a window, I cannot explain how it works, but it is incredible." She pressed her finger against the object and gave it back to me. "See? Now there's the photograph we just took. You can see the ocean and the sunset, yet it doesn't move. What do you think?"

"...is it dark magic? Sorcery perhaps? What else can that fascinating creation do?" My enthusiasm immersed, for there was so much I did not know and so much this lass could enlighten me on.

She giggled, "There's music. You've already heard a little, but there are so many songs and shanties to be played. Want to hear one?"

"I would, as long as you sing along and teach it to me as well."

"Ashlyn, where are you? We must get a fire started immediately!" One of the female's hollered.

"Oh alright, we're coming! Don't burn the rum!" Ashley ran off. I quickly stood and sped off after her. _Burn the rum?!_


	13. Into The Sea

Into The Sea

(Jasmine's POV)

* * *

" **We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirate's life for me!"**

"I love this song!" Jack exclaimed as we all danced and sang around the fire. He was pretty tipsy, while the rest of us were sober. "Really bad eggs!" As he fell to the ground, he got a hold of my hand and pulled me down with him. Elizabeth sat at his other side, while Ashley sat a few paces away.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll most likely be the most feared pirate in the Spanish Main!" I grinned at him.

"Not just the Spanish main luv, the entire ocean, the entire world! Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull an a deck an sails, that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom." _Some inspiring quote for being drunk._

"Jack..." Elizabeth let her head fall onto his chest. "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes. But the company..." He stretched his arm around me first, then Elizabeth, pulling us close. "Is incredibly better than last time. The scenery has definitely improved-" I saw him glance up to Ashley.

"I'll be going on a walk." She spoke with a sad tone as she started to stroll off.

I knew something was wrong, so I called after her, "Would you like me to come with?"

"No thank you, please leave me alone." _What's up with her?_

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

As soon as I was in the middle of the dark, small forest of the island, I began to run to the other shore. I was no longer happy to be here. Yes, this place is beautiful and more than I could've ever dreamed of, but it's not enjoyable to see the person who means everything to you, flirt with someone else. I reached the beach and I placed my feet in the navy blue water and sat down. _I knew all of this would happen even before we got here, why did I ever think I could change the storyline? I'm no Elizabeth, I'm no Angelica. I'm not beautiful like them, nor will I ever be. I'm not as thin as them, I'm not as smart as them. So how could a roguishly handsome man like Jack, want an ugly, stupid girl like me? He won't._ My eyes couldn't hold back the sorrow any longer, tears streamed down my face. But one single tear fell into the sea, and the most spectacular thing happened. As the tear hit the water, it began to glow a light blue, fluorescent color. I stared down into the water with astonishment, not understanding a thing that just occurred. I heard splashes further away, and I looked out into the vast horizon. At first, I saw nothing. But after a few minutes, a head popped up from the water, then it shortly went back under! _No way. Was that?...Did I just?_

The sound of the waves hitting the shore grew louder, as the splashing came closer. I inched back from the water, afraid of what could take place next. Only a few inches away, another head appeared. It was the siren named Syrena from the film On Stranger Tides!

"You are home." She spoke with her husked, silky voice.

"...huh?" I wiped my remaining tears away with my sleeve. Suddenly, two more sirens swam near me. Instead of either of them speaking a word, they all began to sing.

" **Stay away from me, release me, from thy spell. Back, to the land above. Spell is all but gone, now you're free."** They swam as close to me as possible, reaching out to me. With a sudden sense of courage, I stood and walked into the cold water towards them. The sirens swam around me in circles, until they unexpectedly froze. They then touched my legs with their tails gently. A blue glowing light flashed before my eyes, and I lost my sight and all consciousness.

* * *

I coughed and opened my eyes wide. My bottom limbs felt a strange tingling sensation, so I looked down to them and saw one of my true heart's desire. My legs had been bound together and transformed into a dark blue mermaid tail! I had lost my clothing, my chest was bare, and my hair covering my breasts.

"This cannot be real." I flicked my fin back and forth while I floated on my back.

"Come swim with us sister." Syrena motioned for me to swim after them as the sirens swam further out to sea.

"I'd love to-" I heard voices laughing in the distance, remembering Jasmine, Jack, and Elizabeth. "But I can't. Do you know if I am able to change back into the way I was?"

"You are made from both land and sea. If you truly wish, you will return back to human form once on land." Syrena nodded with a smile, and swam off.

 _Oh great, now every time I'm in the water I turn into this. Yeah, I know I always wanted to be a mermaid, but I don't think Jack would like me very much as this sea demon.  
_ I dove under the water and tested my new abilities. I opened my eyes, and I could see clearly. I saw the tails of the sirens swimming away. _Okay, so far so good. Now let's try breathing._ I thought for a second, then took a large inhale. And, my lungs didn't burn! It was like I was simply outside, breathing fresh air. I exhaled and grinned, swimming back towards shore. I lifted my head out of the water and began to sing a mermaid song I used to sing as a child.

" **Into the sea, hold you close to me. Slide 'neath the waves, down into the cave. Kiss me, my love. Come rest in my arms. Dream your dreams with me, slide beneath the sea. Come to me, my love. Forget the land above."**

"Ashley, luv, are you over here? Why don't you come drink an' sing with us?" A man called my name. _Jack._ I swam to the sand and I climbed up onto it with my hands, dragging my heavy tail behind me. Just as Syrena said, another flash of light immersed around me and I transformed back to a human. My clothes were back on, but I was soaking wet.

"I'm over here," I called out, letting my voice guide him in my direction. He stumbled out of the tiny jungle over to me, walking in a more unusual way than usual.

"Ah, there you are! Why are you all wet? Come come, dearie, let ol' Jack here get ya some rum."

"It's Captain Jack, actually." I held onto his arm and we slowly paced back to the fire.

"You called me Captain! No one else quite does that. I have to correct them, but this time you corrected me, I appreciate that luv."

"How could I not call the best Captain in the entire world by his proper title, hmm? It would be a sin."

"And if you did happen to commit such a sin," He stopped in his tracks and he turned me around to face him, "You would have to be punished." He lustfully stared me up and down and he grabbed my waist, pulling me closer.

 _I won't fall for his charms this time._ I stood on my tip toes so I was about eye level with him and I moved my face closer, just enough to tease him. "Punished? And how would you punish me?"

"I will gladly demonstrate." Our lips almost touching, only centimeters away.

"I'd have to have plenty to drink in order to accept that offer." I strode back in the direction of the girls.

He sped off after me, "How many more bottles?"

I ran faster, trying my best so he wouldn't catch up, "Too many to count!"

I approached Elizabeth and Jasmine, they were talking beside the fire pit. I glanced behind me, and Jack was running at full speed, still chasing me. I continued to run into the ocean, but remembered I couldn't fully go in, so I stopped with the water up to my ankles. As he ran up right behind me, I kicked some water on him.

"Oi! Don't get me wet."

"Too late!" I splashed him again. He growled as I ran up to the fire before he could retaliate. _Something movies would never show, was the full personality of characters. I had never seen this playful side of Jack in the films. Nor have I seen his emotional side, but I know it exists, somewhere deep inside his heart that he shows to no one, not even himself._

"Having fun? Wait, why are you wet?" Jasmine asked as I sat beside her.

"I went for a quick swim. And for the most part, although I do wish we had some Mountain Dew." I quietly joked and nudged her as she laughed.

"And food. I'm starving."

"Rum will have to replace food while we're here, luv. Which is not much of a problem to me." Jack tossed us both another bottle.

I had an idea, "No it won't." I walked towards a palm tree and made my first attempt to climb it.

"Ashlyn, what are you doing?" Elizabeth spoke while all three of them followed, gaping at me.

"Yeah Ash, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Jasmine asked.

"Do you want food or not?" I took off my belt and placed it around the tree, then buckled it back around my waist.

"Yes, but-"

"Hush, I know what I'm doing." _I don't know what I'm doing._ I was not the athletic type, I was never into any sports. I was more creative, I enjoyed art and music and such. I was only in a few choirs, back when I went to public school.

I climbed up the palm tree slowly, but surely. As I reached the top, I spread the leaves apart and lo and behold, I found 6 or so coconuts. "You might want to move out of the way," I called as I threw down one.

"Oh!" The three of them smiled as I tossed all the coconuts to the sand below.

"And how do you suppose we open these?" Jack caught a coconut.

"With your sword. Sometimes, it seems as if you are as stupid as the whelp." I teased and climbed down, removing my belt from the tree in the process.

"Am not! You are an evil temptress."

"It was only a joke. From what I've seen so far, you are surprisingly intelligent, more than most pirates. And yes, I am a tad bit cruel, but not as evil as yourself."

"Pirate!"

"Can we open these coconuts already? It's getting late!" Jasmine stood in between Jack and me.

"Yes, yes let's do that." I marched back to our blazing bonfire and pulled Jack's sword out of the sand.

"Like some assistance dearie?" Jack smirked as he stood at my side, resting his arm on my shoulder. I glared at him briefly, then placed the coconut on the ground. With full force, I sliced the coconut in half with the sharp blade of his cutlass.

I sarcastically grinned back to him while picking up a single half, "No, but thank you for the offer." I felt his stare on my retreating figure, hopefully, I impressed him. I giggled at the thought and sat in front of the fire. The warm, orange flames danced across the firewood, making my eyes grow weary. Yawning, I looked at the others, Jack splitting open a few more coconuts while the girls waited patiently. I sipped the watery, milky liquid and chewed on the coconut meat.

"Can't believe we didn't think of this sooner." Jasmine joined me and laid on her side, drinking from a half.

"I'm surprised I was the one to think of this. I've never even been on an island before, Jack should've been the one to come up with this idea."

"I could have, but I prefer rum. Rum is good." Jack plopped down at my left side with a coconut in one hand and rum in the other.

"Yes, we know you love rum, now how many bottles have you had so far?" Jasmine smiled at him and we both laughed.

He continued to gulp down the alcohol, "I believe 4 or so, but I could be incorrect."

I reached over and grabbed his half of a coconut, then I tried to take his bottle away.

"What are you doing-no! Don't touch me rum, get yer own!" He yanked the rum away, holding it close to his chest.

"I am trying to show you something! Trust me, I wouldn't take your rum for myself, here I'll just use my own." I poured most of my bottle into the coconut and handed it back to him.

"And how can I trust you?" He took a sip from the coconut. "This is good, what is this?"

"A Piña Colada, it's a Spanish fruity drink." Jasmine giggled.

I laughed then responded to Jack "When have I given you a reason not to trust me? I haven't been dishonest to you once Captain."

"Yes, you have. You lied about your name and your past."

"What is he talking about Ashlyn?" Elizabeth stood behind me, "May I speak with you, alone?"

I tilted my head up and saw her flaring eyes. _I completely forgot she was here._ "Yes, of course." I stood and walked along the shore with her, away from the fire.

"Do you fancy him?" She whispered politely.

I gaped at her with disbelieve, "...you mean Captain Jack Sparrow? No, no. He's a pirate, of course not. Even if, perhaps I did, not saying I do, but if I did...he doesn't think of me like that. He only truly loves the sea, his ship, and rum...is it that obvious I like him?"

She lightly chuckled, "Yes, I can tell by the way you look at him, that gleam in your eyes. And the way you speak with him, it's much different than how you talk with anyone else."

"But, aren't you upset that I fancy a pirate?"

"No, not quite. I feel all of us long for a life, different than what we have in Port Royal. But I do not want you to get hurt, and that man is untrustworthy and dishonest, I am not sure why you fancy him."

I stopped walking and turned my head behind my shoulder to see Jack and Jasmine talking in the distance. "To be honest, I'm not positive on why I like him either. I do think he's attractive, well besides the fact that he doesn't care for hygiene whatsoever. I find him cruel, yet deep down I know he's kind. He's dishonest, yet truthful when he needs to be. His charms are almost irresistible and his personality is full of mystery. Yes, he does have a terrible addiction to rum, but there's something about him that keeps me entranced by his presence."

"Then it seems you do have a deep fancy for him. If only he felt the same." She sighed.

"At least you have a man who feels deeply for you." I hinted.

"Who? Commodore Norrington?"  
"No. Someone we've both known since we were children. Someone you rescued, and stole something from."  
"...Will."  
"Yes. Elizabeth, I can tell by the way he spoke of you when you were kidnapped. He told me that he would die for you when we left for the journey to save you and Jasmine."  
"Really? Is that true?"  
"Every word."  
"Oh if only he wasn't taken by Barbossa!" She sat in the sand, beginning to cry.  
I kneeled down and placed an arm on her back, comforting her. "Oh Lizzie, dear, he'll be alright. I have a feeling we will see him again shortly."  
"Do you really think so?" She wiped away her tears.  
"Absolutely. Now, let's go join the others," I pulled on her hands to help her up. "and try to get some rest, it is quite late."  
"But Ashlyn, there is something I must ask you."  
"You can ask me anything Elizabeth, what is it?"  
"What was Captain Sparrow talking about when he said you lied to him about your name and your past?"  
 _Oh no.  
_ "Um, it's a long story, so I will give you a short answer now, and I will go more into detail tomorrow, alright?" She nodded her head. "Alright, well, my name isn't Ashlyn, though I wish it was. My name is Ashley, Ashley Ford, and I am not your sister. Neither is Jasmine, she's not even my sister, just my friend. And we're not from here, we're visiting from the year 2016. I'm not sure how we got here, one moment I was sleeping in my bedroom, next moment I awoke in yours."  
"...I...I don't understand. Jasmine also did say you weren't my sisters and she also said you belonged in this other place...but I didn't believe her, I thought perhaps she was drunk. Now I am uncertain and I'm not sure what to think."  
"You probably will never understand. And did she? Well, I hate to tell you, but she spoke the truth, and so am I."  
"This is too impossible to believe, is there any way you can prove this?"  
"Remember that item that I pulled out from my gown this afternoon, that was playing a tune? That is how I can prove my point. But not right now, can we please go get some rest?" I yawned again.

She nodded and put her arm in mine, "Yes, let's try to get some rest. I have a plan I must go through with in the morning." We began to walk back to the fire. _  
Jack is going to be furious when he finds out the rum is burning in the morning.  
_ "Alright, but please don't burn all the rum, save a few bottles at least."  
"...how did you know I was going to burn the rum?"

"Well I suppose there is more than one way to prove it to you, but you also will not believe me on that...I know what is going to happen next. I am like a gypsy psychic in a way. I know everyone's future, but not my own. And in some cases, I also know what someone is going to say."

"You're correct, I do not believe you or Jasmine. We've been sisters our whole lives! Don't you remember growing up together?"

"No, because I wasn't here!" I was getting frustrated with her and because of this, I forgot to speak with a British accent. "I grew up in the United States Of America with my 4 brothers and my little sister. I grew up in a place that is full of fields and mountains, not the ocean. And I definitely am not from the 18th century, I'm from the 21st century where chivalry is dead."

"Your accent...where is it from? I've never heard anything like it before."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. "It's called the general American accent because I am from America, Jasmine has it as well."  
We made it back to the little camp to see Jasmine asleep on one side of the fire, and Jack asleep on the other with a bottle still in his hand.  
"I promise to explain it all in detail sometime later, but I am exhausted, so good night Elizabeth."  
"Please answer one more question, then I will let you rest. If you know the following events that will unfold, then what is going to occur? Will we get off this island?"  
I sighed, but before I could answer, I heard noises of something moving. I quickly glanced all around me, but the only small detail I saw was that Jack had dropped his bottle and was now laying in a different position. I stared at him for a moment more, making sure he wasn't awake. I finally spoke, "In the morning, you are going to burn all the rum to signal a passing ship. Captain Sparrow is going to get very upset then walk off. But luckily, your signal will flag down Norrington's ship, and we'll be rescued."  
"I hope you are right. But what happens to Will? Does he...die?"  
"No, he doesn't." _Not yet._ "Now I am going to go to bed, Goodnight Elizabeth."  
"Goodnight. I will still be calling you Ashlyn if you don't mind." She smiled lightly, then laid down beside Jasmine.

I made a brave decision and rested at Jack's side, carefully trying not to touch or disturb him. I tossed and turned in the sand for roughly about 15 minutes, not being able to find a comfortable position. I found comfort laying on my right side, but I felt a warm, light breath against my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Jack laying on his left side, facing me. I studied his features, seeming so at peace. It took every inch of me not to kiss his sweet, chiseled, handsome face. I grinned widely, for I was the happiest woman in the world laying right next to the man of my dreams. I couldn't take it anymore and gave in to my desire. I gave him a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek, then snuggled up against his chest. His smell was not exactly how I expected it to be. He smelt of strong alcohol, but it wasn't too bad. I could also smell the salty spray of the sea and coconut off of him. He smelt, tropical. And I absolutely adored it. To my surprise, he adjusted his right arm around my waist while he was asleep. With a smile across my lips, I slowly fell into the land of nightmares and dreams.


	14. Pea's In A Pod

Pea's In A Pod

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

The pungent smell of smoke and scorched wood awoke me. I coughed heavily and rubbed my eyes to see large flames meters away. I was certainly comfortable, but I knew it was time to start the day. I lifted my head up and tried to move, but I wasn't able to. I glanced down to what could have been holding me back, and I saw an arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"...Jack." I muttered. I then tried to wake him and I raised my voice, "Captain."

"mhmm," Jack mumbled. I turned my body around to face his.

"Would you mind removing your arm from my waist, please."

"Yes, I would mind. I am not moving, and neither are you."

"Let us test that, shall we?" I squirmed and struggled to break free of his hold. This caused him to tighten his grip and pull me closer against his chest. "Do not lie to yourself luv, I do know that you're quite enjoying this." _He was right, but I would never let him know that._ He slowly opened his eyes and stared deep into mine. "Has anyone ever told you the color of your eyes is quite lovely?"

I blushed lightly and answered truthfully, "I've gotten that once or twice, yes. Was that a...compliment? Don't hear those often, especially from the likes of you."

His eyes widened, "...was that out loud? Do not tell anyone I've said that, can't have me reputation ruined. So, you do have men crawling all over you back where you're from then?"

"I won't tell anyone, cross my heart." I laughed, "And no, not really. I do have a few share of admirers, but I am not too fond of them." I was being completely honest, 2 or 3 guys did like me back at home. But I had no connection with any of them, they weren't my type. I also didn't know why they liked me, but that could be due to my low self-esteem.

"I am not surprised," He smirked and I let myself grin back. His stare remained on me for a moment more, until he glanced up and finally noticed the fire that was growing.

"Not good." He said as he jumped up from the sand and ran over to fire. I stood and picked up one of my full bottles of rum near me and I followed him. Jasmine and Elizabeth threw another barrel into the raging flames.

"No, not good! Stop! Not good! What are you both doing?! You burned all the food, the shade. The rum!"

"Yeah, the rum is gone. What are we ever going to do?" Jasmine sarcastically mocked while walking away from the flames.

"Why is the rum gone?!" Jack followed her.

Elizabeth walked behind him and turned him around to face her, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for us, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"BUT WHY IS THE RUM GONE?!"

Jasmine and Elizabeth sat in the sand. "Just wait Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack pulled out his pistol and was about to aim it at her, but I ran over to his side and gently shoved the gun down. He regretfully put the pistol away and began to speed-walk towards the other side on the island.

"Jack," I called out.

I heard him mutter as I ran after him. His voice grew louder and he yelled in frustration, "WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!"

"Jack!"

"What is it?!" His tone sounded crude and angry. He faced me, "Oh, it's you."

"Here," I handed him my bottle. "You can have mine."

He glared at me with an uncertain look, then slowly took the bottle from my hand, uncorked it and took a sip.

"Don't get too upset at her, she's not fond of alcohol as you can tell. All she cares about is getting back to Port Royal with Will. And soon, you'll be Captain of the Pearl once again, mark my words." I beamed with hope.

"Are you certain?" I saw this look of hopelessness in his eyes. I've never seen him in such a mood like this one before. In the films it always showed how brave he was, full of courage. But right now, he was fearful and lost, scared he'll never get his beloved ship back. I could tell all he needed was some reassurance, so I placed my hand in his and held onto it.

"I am positively certain. Barbossa will be getting what he deserves, and you will take back what is rightfully yours."

His frown slowly faded as he began to perk up, "You are strange."

I let go of his hand and frowned, "H-how so?"

"One idea behind my reasoning is that it 'tis not clear on what your motives and or desires are. I know William is only after his bonny lass, I am seeking revenge on Barbossa and I long for the return of my ship, Miss Swann wants a way to save the whelp from his unfortunate fate, Miss Jasmine is searching for a way home, I believe she said so the past day. But you, what is it that you want? Perhaps you long for meself, since you did happen to ever so slightly kiss my cheek. Although, on the lips would have been a far better choice."  
 _He wasn't asleep last night..._  
"What are you talking about? I didn't-"

He interrupted me, "Lying yet again luv. You are very dishonest, aren't you?"

"Pea's in a pod darling." I stole another one of his lines. "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

He smirked, "Just enough to know that you believe we'll be getting off this spit of land and poor William will survive."

I was about to say something, till I looked over his shoulder and saw the Commodore's ship. "I don't believe Jack, I know. There's your proof." I nodded my head up and gazed at the ship.

He changed his view to glance at the boat, then back to me. "Did you by chance say you were a gypsy of some sort?"

"No, but I suppose you can call me that."

He was silent for a moment, then he looked over at Elizabeth and Jasmine, "They'll be no living with them after this."

 _There better not be._

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

"Ashlyn Genevieve Swann! What in God's name were you doing with a blacksmith and a pirate aboard the Interceptor?! And what in the world are you wearing?" Governor Swann ran up and embraced Ashley, staring at her pirate outfit. She froze at the questions as he proceeded to hug Jasmine and Elizabeth as they climbed up on deck.

"Um, well..." She stuttered as her face glowed a bright red with embarrassment.

"If I may so make a remark, Mr. Turner and I took hostage of Miss Ashlyn here and demanded that she as so much assist us to find the whereabouts of the Pearl, in exchange to find the other Miss Swann's" Jack confessed beside Ashley.

She gaped at him with wide eyes and muttered, "Jack, what are you-"

"Is that true?" The Governor asked her.

She looked back to Jack who gave her a kind nod, then she lied, "Yes, that is true."

"Thank the Lord you all are alright." He hugged her once more.

"Father, we have to go save Will." Elizabeth barged in.

"No, you're all safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death," Jasmine added.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to kidnap poor Ashlyn and engage in piracy."

Elizabeth's voice got louder, "To rescue Jasmine and me, to prevent anything from happening to us!"

Jack strode a few steps towards Commodore Norrington, "If I also may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion yet again, the Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

James stepped down a few stairs, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

Elizabeth stared up to him. "Commodore, I beg of you. Please do this for me, as a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann pleaded for an answer.

"I am."

"A wedding, I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack exclaimed as Ashley and Jasmine quietly laughed, "I know, clap him in irons, right?"

Commodore Norrington took a step forward with a serious face. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla De Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably, clear." Murtogg and Mullroy pulled him up the stairs and to the helm.

"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this." Governor Swann stood beside him.

"With all due respect, Governor. Mr. Turner is a subject of the British crown, and therefore under my protection."

"Rightly so. Take care of Elizabeth. Come along girls." The Governor walked up the stairs to the helm, followed by Jasmine and Ashley, leaving Elizabeth alone with the Commodore for their private conversation. "Why don't we get you two some warm, new clothing in the bedroom quarters, hm?"

"That sounds lovely father, thank you." Jasmine gave a small smile to Governor Swann as he led the girls to a bedroom that was next to the Captain's quarters.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

Nighttime had fallen, the moon began to rise, and Jasmine and I were talking about future plans in the bedroom. "So what's gonna happen next Ash? What's the plan?" Jasmine slid on a red coat over her white, flowy top.

I put on the red coat that I was given as well, "Next, Jack, the Commodore and some of his men will be going over to the caves in longboats. My guess is that Norrington will not let us come along, so they will lock us away, in this room in fact, with Elizabeth. But we'll be able to escape so we're good. Something else happens that I might be forgetting about, but I'm not sure."

Jasmine gave a sly grin and walked towards the door. "Yes, I'm so excited, this will be great! But, um, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go find Elizabeth." She strode out and onto the deck.

"Alright," I spoke to myself and placed my black tricorn on my head. _What am I forgetting? Something else important happens, but what? Am I missing out on any...deleted scenes. Oh no, no no no._ I remembered and stormed out after her, but to only realize I was too late. I hid behind a staircase on deck and saw Jack beginning to say something to Jasmine, who was a few steps away from him. I listened in on the conversation.

"I've learned that you didn't tell Will about the curse, although Ashley already knew of it." Jasmine took a step closer.

Jack lightly smirked, "I noticed neither did you nor Elizabeth. Same reason I imagine. I am no longer astounded by Miss Ashley's knowledge, her wisdom is near improbable."

"Will wouldn't have risked it, for any of us."

"Could've gotten him drunk," Jasmine laughed at the comment he said, "I mean don't get wrong luv, I admire a person who is willing to do what ever is necessary."

Jasmine took one step closer, "I know you're a smart, good man Jack, but I don't entirely trust you. Neither should Ashley."

It was now Jack who came closer and stood only inches apart from her and pointed from Jasmine to himself, "Peas in a pod, darling." I felt my heart throb as I came out from behind the stairs and over to the pair. I saw Jasmine stare into his eyes for a moment, then turn her head to see me.

"Peas in a pod you two are, really?" Jack spun around and gave me a look of guilt. His gaze then moved onto something next to me. I slightly turned my head to see Elizabeth and the Commodore walk up to us, "With me, Sparrow." He tossed the compass to him and the men walked away, leaving us three girls on deck. I walked over to the other side of the ship, looking over the railing and at the men boarding the dinghies. Jack glanced back at the ship, and he spotted me. Quickly he said something to the Commodore, but I wasn't able to hear. After Norrington responded, Jack's facial expression changed to one of frustration. He frowned up at me, and I gave a sullen look to him. He faced forward and I watched them sail further away.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to-" Jasmine leaned on the railing.

"Not your fault, I don't mind you talking to him. It's him, the womanizer that he is, and I can't change that. Thanks for trying though." I strode off in the opposite direction. Then, about 6 or so British soldiers marched our way. Suddenly they grabbed a hold of Elizabeth, Jasmine and I by our arms and dragged us over to the bedroom quarters.

I kicked my legs, "I am able to walk, thank you very much!"

A man in a blue coat named Gillette stepped forward, commanding the soldiers. "Stow these ladies away in their quarter's, Commodore's orders."

"Let us go! We don't need to be locked up like dogs!" Jasmine snapped.

Elizabeth joined into the argument, screaming, "We do not care what the Commodore ordered! We have to tell him- the pirates, they're cursed! They cannot be killed!"

They shoved us into the room and Gillette laughed, "Don't worry misses, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He slammed the door shut. _A mermaid would never do that._ I thought to myself.

"But this is Jack Sparrow's doing!" Jasmine declared.

"Captain." I corrected.

Elizabeth paced around the room. "What ever shall we do now?"

I grinned, "...you gals want to escape or shall we rot away in here and pity ourselves?"

"How can we get away? There are soldiers barricading the doors." Elizabeth questioned.

"Ashlyn? Jasmine? Elizabeth? I just want you girls to know I, uh, I couldn't be more proud of you all." Governor Swann knocked on the door.

Jasmine sighed and spoke quietly, "And now him."

I glanced around the room and saw various blankets and coats. I picked each one up and began to tie them tightly together.

"And what is the purpose of that?" Elizabeth asked as Jasmine helped me tie the items together to create a long, cloth rope.

I rolled my eyes then pointed to one of the ajar windows on the back wall. "Please help us, we need to leave as quickly as possible."

She nodded, "I understand the plan now." She picked up one of the remaining blankets and double knotted it on. I tiptoed over to the window and carefully thrust it fully open. I glimpsed down into the dark waters below, then saw a nearby dingy tied to the ship as planned. Jasmine and Elizabeth stood next to me and threw half the rope out the window and tied the other end to the railing. One by one, we safely climbed down and into the long boat. I unsheathed my sword and cut the rope as the girls began to paddle.

"You two go on ahead and paddle on over aboard the Pearl and rescue the crew, I have business I must attend to." I stood, took my hat off and prepared to jump into the sea.

"Ashlyn, are you sure? Will you be alright?" Elizabeth stopped rowing and they both gawked at me.

"Lizzie, there's something you must know. As much as I love wearing dresses and going to fancy events such as ceremonies, I enjoy a life of piracy so much more. I believe I am able to fight for myself, thanks to Will. You two are perfect for each other, I mean it. Come and join in the battle at the cave once you save the crew." I grinned at her and dove deep into the water. As before, a teal light flashed and I was once again a mermaid. I swam back up and stuck my head out of the water.

"...did you see that bright flash?" I heard Jasmine exclaim. I turned my head to face them, _they probably can't see my tail, it's too dark._

"Hmmm, no, no I didn't." I nervously smiled at her, then dove back underwater and headed off towards the cave.


	15. Final Battle

Final Battle

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

The strength of my tail was stronger than I anticipated, so I was able to arrive at the cave in little to no time at all. I climbed up onto a nearby rock and waited about 30 seconds, and the blinding fluorescent light flashed. With my soaking wet shirt, pants, coat, and boots, I marched into the Cove. I wasn't sure who was speaking at the moment, so I hid behind a towering rock, and peeped my head over to glance at the grimy men gathered around the chest.

"Where's Elizabeth and Ashlyn? And Jasmine?" Will spoke from his bonds besides Barbossa.

Jack took a few steps towards the cursed treasure, "They're safe, just like I promised. Elizabeth is all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. You may or may not be safe, just like Ashlyn promised, or perhaps you'll get to die for Elizabeth just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth and Ashlyn who are in fact, women."

Barbossa pointed his sword at Jack. "Shut up, you're next!" He leaned back over to Will and placed the cutlass against his neck.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack suggested.

Barbossa smirked, "No I really think I do."

"Your funeral."

He rolled his eyes and faced Jack as I took large steps towards them, sliding past pirates who weren't paying attention.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Because," I spoke loudly as I walked to Jack's side as the crew gasped, "the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

"Took the words right out of me mouth again, luv," Jack whispered in my ear.

"And I'm about to do it again," I told him. "Just hear us out," I begged of Barbossa as Jack and I walked up to stand just in front of him. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best..." The pirates laughed.

Jack cut in, "Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, we'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

Hector frowns, "I s'pose in exchange, you want me to not kill the whelp?"

"No, no, not at all, by all means, kill the whelp, just not yet. Wait, to lift the curse, until the opportune moment." He stared at Will and picked up 4 gold coins from the cursed chest, "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men...every...last...one." He dropped 3 coins back into the trunk and pocketed the last.

Will glared at Jack, "You've been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!"

"...Yeah."

"No, he hasn't." I looked at Will, then to Jack.

He turned to me, "Yes, I have been planning this."

"No, you haven't, you make things up as you go along, you improvise!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up!" Barbossa roared, "I want fifty percent of your plunder."

Jack rejected, "Fifteen!"

"Forty."

"Twenty-five! And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore."

Barbossa gradually grinned and extended his hand, "We have an accord."

Jack shook his hand and commanded to the crew. "All hands to the boats!" Barbossa immediately looked at him askance and Jack acknowledged his stare, "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents...take a walk." Hector slyly smiled as the pirates blithely stormed out of the cave.

"...not to the boats?" Jack frowned.

I hinted, "With the men walking, it gives the Royal Navy the element of surprise."

* * *

(Jasmine's POV)

"I presume you've both have gone completely mad. Leading up to the day of Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony, you and Ashlyn were...elegant, regal, nothing more nor less of ordinary. But on that very day, your disposition's altered greatly, almost like you were different people, I don't understand." Elizabeth argued as she helped row the long boat towards the Pearl.

I rolled my eyes, "As Ashley and I have told you, we woke up here, not knowing if we were still dreaming or not. I have no other way to explain it to you or make you understand."

"Ashlyn did declare that she has the capability to tell what shall take place in near time, can you do such as well?"

"I can, not as great as she can, but yes, I still can. Not sure you'd believe me though."

"I am certainly worthy of an answer Jasmine, please."

"You're right, you do deserve an answer. Fine, I'll tell you. We get to the Black Pearl, we free the crew, but they do not come with us to save Will, Jack, and Ashley. So we go to the cave anyway, and help Will fight off pirates. He slices his hand and places blood on the coin and drops it into the chest. Jack does the same, and the curse is lifted. Jack shoots Barbossa, he dies, and we sail back to Port Royal."

"...no, no that cannot be true! The crew has to come with to save Will!"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, but let us go see if my prediction of the future is correct, alright?" I dropped both oars and pointed up to the majestic black ship.

* * *

"What would you pick to eat first?" The tougher and taller guard asked the smaller guard, as they sat at a table filled with delicious food.

"I think we should decide now, just so we're ready when the time comes!" The small one grinned.

"I was thinking cake."

"I was thinking cake too!"

The taller one got angry and stuck his dagger through the table. He calmed down, and smiled, "You cut, I'll choose."

I held in my laughter as I climbed up the side of the ship right behind Elizabeth, trying not to get caught.

"The coast is clear." She swung over the railing and onto the deck. As I hopped on board, Barbossa's cursed monkey hung down from the sail and attempted to scare us off with a screech. I looked at Elizabeth, she looked back at me, and we both glared at the Capuchin. I grabbed hold of him by his tail and flung him over the side of the ship.

"Why would you do that?" Elizabeth questioned.

I took her hand and ran down the stairs to below deck, "You'll see." After the first flight of stairs, I led Elizabeth to the side, and we hid from the guards that bolted up the staircase.

"As a distraction, yes?"

"Yes, now hurry, this way!" We sprinted down to the brig. As we reached the bottom, Mr. Gibbs cheered, "It's Elizabeth and Jasmine!" I smiled and glanced around the room for the keys to open the cell.

"We'll get you all out of there." Elizabeth shook the cell door. I found the key sitting on the table, besides the meal that the pirates had left. I reluctantly gazed at all the mouthwatering food but decided that I didn't have time for a snack. I handed the key to Elizabeth and she stuck it in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. The crew cheered as we all ran topside starboard, in search for a hanging dinghy. As we spotted the two guards that were now skeletons, we all hid behind the longboat.

"Alright, on the count of three, we forcefully swing the longboat to send them overboard, savvy?" The crew nodded to my command. "Okay. One, two...three!" I shoved the small ship roughly, as did Elizabeth, Mr. Gibbs, and the others. The guards turned around to face us, but they were too late, as the boat smacked against their skeletal bodies and shoved them over the railing in pieces.

We all cheered once again, as Elizabeth ran after the dinghy and tugged on it, "All of you with us, Will and Ashlyn are in that cave and we must save them. Ready, and heave!" She slowly fronted us, "Please, I need your help, come on!"

The parrot flew over, landed on Cottons shoulder and squawked, "Any port in the storm!"

Gibbs sighed, "Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl."

I walked over to Elizabeth and turned to face Mr. Gibbs. "And what about Jack, you're just gonna leave him too?"

Marty the midget sneered, "Jack owes us a ship!"

"And there's the code to consider."

"The code? You're pirates. Hang the code, and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway!" Elizabeth stared him down.

* * *

"Bloody pirates." She sneered as we rowed to the cave.

"I told you they wouldn't come with us, but you didn't believe me did you? No, you had to try and waste time."

"...you actually were telling the truth then. So...that would conclude that the other events you said as following were also the truth? The curse will be lifted?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see, aren't you?"

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

"I must admit Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa sat on a pile of treasure.

"Me, I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man, or woman, you can always trust to be dishonest." Jack glanced at me then tossed the gold statue he held in his hand, "Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly...stupid." He swiftly stole both swords from a pirate standing nearby, then shoved the Buccaneer into the water below. He tossed one of the cutlasses to me, I caught it, ran over to Will and sliced his bonds so he was free. Jack flung the other cutlass to Will then unsheathed his own and began his parry with Barbossa. The man that was previously holding Will hostage charged at me, in utter terror I screamed and closed my eyes tight. I stood still with my sword pointed in his direction, till I heard another splash. I opened my eyes to see the foul man had also fallen in the water, and Will had shielded me from him.

"Is this a habit of yours, saving damsels-in-distresses life's?"

"As much as it is a habit of yours to fall into trouble." Will smiled at me, but his grin quickly faded as he saw another pirate try to attack me from behind. Will jumped forward and pushed me out of harm's way and blocked the blow.

"Thank you, but I could've handled him myself you know," I exclaimed to Will as he fought the pirate with the beard. I then heard stomping near me, and I turned to see the tall, bald man walking out of the water and over to me, "Uh oh...I spoke too soon...help." He growled and quickened his pace, causing me to run away.

I hid behind another tall rock, and I heard Barbossa roar at Jack, "Yer off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." He grabbed Jack by his torn shirt and threw him in my direction and he bumped into me. "Fancy meetin' ya lovely acquaintance here."

I smiled quickly before seeing Barbossa. "Jack behind you!"

"Behind you!" He shouted as he continued his sword battle with his nemesis.

 _What? Behind me?_ I spun around and saw that the tall pirate had found me and was making his way over to my hiding spot.

"Here's your chance to prove you can defend yourself!" Will called as he parried with the man who's beard always emitted dark fumes.

I groaned, unsheathed my sword and pointed it at my oncoming attacker. As he approached me, he roared with anger and stabbed his cutlass towards my throat. Just in time, I pulled my sword up and blocked the blade from touching my neck. We were now in a full on duel, and my sword fighting skills were astonishing. I was deflecting each and every hit, and I began to notice that I was just as good as Will, well, almost. As the man took another lunge towards me, I about lost balance and dropped my sword into a deep puddle. I began to reach down to grab it, but the man grunted and took a few steps, causing me to run away in fear once again. I hid behind yet another large boulder, and slouched down, out of breath.

"Ya can't beat me, Jack." I heard the sound of metal clash against the ground a few feet away. I rotated my head over to see Jack laying on the ground with his cutlass in his hand. He jumped up and stabbed the sword through his nemesis's chest. Everything was still, as I felt my heart pound heavily, knowing what was about to happen. Barbossa lifted his shoulders in a half shrug, pulled the weapon out from his own body, and into Jack's. He took a few steps back with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"NO!" I shrieked, for I couldn't compose myself. He was alright of course, but the thought of losing him was unbearable. As the moonlight shined luminously into the cave, Jack transformed into something, inhuman and immortal, a cursed skeleton.

"That's interesting...couldn't resist mate!" His gold teeth grinned, Barbossa scoffed and charged at him. The pirate that fought me earlier now went after Will, so I decided to stay put and watch the ongoing battle. It was actually quite hilarious, as Jack would call "Sorry!" after every time he shoved Barbossa into a wall. Some freebooter had his head stuck in a gold vase, while two skeleton boneheads were chasing after Will.

"So what now Jack Sparrow, will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle 'til Judgment Day and trumpets sound, hph?"

"...or you could surrender." They parried a few moments more, until Jack sprinted in fear as Barbossa cackled and followed him shortly behind.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!" The filthy pirate stood above Will Turner, ready to attack.

"Oh you like pain, do you?" Jasmine smiled and the man was about to face her, but it was too late, as Elizabeth swung a large wooden pole, leaving him to collapse.

"Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth smirked and helped Will up. "Whose side is Jack on?" She asked him as they glanced over to Barbossa's and Jack's sword fight.

"Obviously ours." Ashley called out as she walked over, "You might want to watch your back by the way." Will and Elizabeth looked puzzled, then slowly spun around to see three more skeleton pirates coming towards them. As Elizabeth knocked out one man, Will, Ashley, and Jasmine charged at the remaining three pirates. The four began to work together, tossing swords and defending each other. Elizabeth held up the pole and Will took a hold of the back, as the girls grabbed the middle. With one forceful shove, the wooden stick went straight through all three pirate's rib cages. Will beamed as he found an explosive that was already lit, lying nearby. He picked it up and placed it inside one of the man's chest, and shoved them all out of the moonlight, into the shadows.

"...no fair!" The pirate with the long beard whined as Elizabeth, Will, Jasmin, and Ashley ran in the opposite direction.

 **BOOM!**

The explosion blew the remaining pirates into smithereens.

Jack continued to parry with Barbossa, as he saw Will climb up the pile of gold. He knew it was finally time to end the curse once and for all, so he sliced a small cut on his palm, held the coin, placed his blood upon it, and tossed it to William. Unfortunately at the exact same moment, Hector pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Ashley; she froze where she was standing. A long moment of silence past...a loud gunshot broke that silence. Jasmine and Elizabeth gasped, fearing that Ashley was shot. Oh, but instead, Ashley was grinning. Hector's expression dropped to a frown, and turned to Jack, seeing that he was the one who pulled the trigger.

"Ten years ya carry that pistol, and now you waste yer shot?" He spat.

"He didn't waste it." Will was standing at the foot of the trunk, holding the two cursed gold coins. With one swift drop, the bloody pieces plunged into the chest below.

Barbossa paused, and pulled his coat apart to see his bullet wound. Blood rushed down his ripped shirt, he was finally capable once again to feel pain. He gave a slight smile, and uttered, "I feel...cold."

Captain Hector Barbossa's dead body collapsed onto the cold ground. The deed had been done.

* * *

Elizabeth admired a small pile of gold, as Will advanced towards her. She fronted him, and smiled, inching a tad bit closer to him. The sound of treasure crashing onto the floor interrupted the sweet moment.

"We should return to the Dauntless." Elizabeth's eyes watered.

Will gave a straight face and sighed, "Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." Elizabeth feigned a grin and walked out of the cave.

"I'll go follow her." Jasmine spoke to Ashley as she ran after the girl.

Jack waltzed over to Will's side, with a crown on his head and treasure galore in his arms. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it. T'is a moment a pirate, er, man for that matter, should never miss. Speaking of, Miss Ashley!" Jack strolled to the opposite side of the cave to observe Ashley glancing through some chest filled with gems. "Yes, Captain?" She stood to face him.

"I need a Madame like you aboard me ship. You'd make a great addition to the crew, your talents are...unique, and will be used a plenty. Of course, only if you'd like to, I-"

"You're asking me to join your crew? But...I'm in no manner to join in on your sea voyages. I'd love to become a pirate, don't misinterpret it, I'm simply not sure I'd do so well. There's so much I don't know about ships and such, and-"

"Lass, have ye forgotten who I am? _The_ most fiercest pirate across the seven seas, Captain of the fastest ship in the Caribbean, luv. I believe I am incredibly capable of showin' you all ya need to know, and much more." He smirked, "Oh, look." He spotted a crown like his own on the floor nearby, and placed it upon Ashley's head. "Perfect fit. So what do ya say dearie, will you join me crew?"

Her cheeks reddened as she smiled brightly, but delayed before she answered for a dramatic effect. "Only if you buy me a proper drink before we set sail."

"I will be taking that as a yes, now, to The Pearl!"

* * *

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth fretted as they all noticed that the Pearl was gone.

Jack sulked, "They've done what's right by them, can't expect more than that."

Both the men rowed the long boat to the Dauntless silently.


	16. Faith In Miracles

Faith In Miracles

(Narrator's POV)

* * *

T'was the morning of Jack Sparrow's hanging, and all the townsfolk were gathered just outside the fort, waiting for the criminal to be hung for his crimes. The drums were steadily beating while the official began reading the proclamation.

He started, "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have-"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said to himself while standing atop of the gallows, not knowing that Ashley whispered the exact same words from underneath the entrance of the fort beside the Commodore, the Governor, Elizabeth, and Jasmine.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith; piracy, smuggling-"

"This is absolutely wrong." Ashley spoke aloud.

The governor sighed, then responded, "Commodore is bound by the law Ashlyn, as are we all."

The official continued on, "...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..."

Jack grinned as he recalled the memory. "Ah, yeah."

"Sailing under false colors, arson, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, general lawlessness, and abduction of Miss Swann. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

"Okay, that was a lot of crimes he committed, but the death penalty is a bit extreme." Jasmine scoffed into Ashley's ear. At this time, Will advanced the group.

"Governor Swann, Commodore, Miss Jasmine Swann." Will nodded to them, then paused. "Ashlyn." Ashley froze with shock, knowing well that he should have said Elizabeth's name instead of her own. "I am incredibly grateful that I have gotten the chance to meet your acquaintance, and I am obliged to call you my friend. Elizabeth," he turned to face her, "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you, I love you." Will walked away into the crowd of people as the executioner placed the noose around Jack's neck. Elizabeth was baffled with the statement Will had said, as Ashley and Jasmine saw Cotton's parrot land upon some flag. "Psst, Lizzie, a distraction would be greatly appreciated right now!" Jasmine whispered to her and pointed to the colorful bird.

"Marines!" Commodore Norrington ordered as he caught sight of Will pushing his way through the crowd.

"I can't breathe!" Elizabeth faked to faint and she fell to the ground. It undoubtedly caught the governor's and the Commodore's attention right away, as they sat at her side and assisted her.

Will violently shoved a few townsfolk out of the way, shouting, "MOVE!" The crowd did as commanded and took a few steps to the side.

Elizabeth instantly sat up and watched the commotion. "What?" The Governor looked at her with concern at first, then rolled his eyes, learning that she was only acting.

The executioner continued on with his duty and pulled the lever. The wood flooring underneath Jack dropped down, and so did he.

"NO! STOP!" Ashley shrieked as she ran into the crowd, towards the Captain. Just in time, Will tossed his sword precisely underneath Jack's feet so he was able to stand on top of it. Will then climbed up the steps of the gallows and began to parry with the executioner. While this was all happening, Ashley ran her way underneath and over to Jack. She lifted up her dress, just enough to pull out the sword she was hiding from the inside of her boot. She then stood up on her tip-toes, and cut the rope off that was around Jack's neck. He made an uneasy noise as he fell to the ground.

"Thank ya luv." He smiled at her as he sliced his bonds free against the blade of her sword.

"Don't thank me yet." She grabbed hold of the rope and removed it from around his neck, and the pair ran out. At the same exact time, Will did an impressing flip off of the platform. Ashley tossed the other end of the rope to Will as she gave her end to Jack. The two then charged and tripped around 7 British soldiers, as Ashley ran back to Jasmine's and Elizabeth's side.

Jack and Will sped around the corner, somersaulted over to another wall, and knocked out a few more men. But before they knew it, they were surrounded by Norrington and his soldiers near the ledge of the battlement.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you." The Commodore glared at Will.

The Governor then spoke up, with Elizabeth, Jasmine, and Ashley behind him. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" both Ashley and Will agreed. She took a few steps forward and stood beside the blacksmith.

"Ashlyn! What are you doing?" Governor Swann gasped.

"Yes, luv, don't do this-" Jack muttered into Ashley's ear.

"I must." She whispered back, then spoke louder. "I am doing what is right. Captain Jack Sparrow may have committed a few...dozen crimes in his past. Aside from that, he has also saved multiple lives. He has saved Miss Elizabeth Swann, William Turner, others I may not know about, and my own. He may have made many mistakes, but so have we all. Pirate or not, Captain Jack Sparrow is a good man, and so is William Turner."

Will grinned down to Ashley, then spoke, "If all we have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

The Commodore fumed, "You both have forgotten your place."

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

"As is mine." Ashley took a step back to stand beside Jack.

"And mine." Elizabeth walked over to Will's side.

"Mine as well." Jasmine waved.

"Jasmine? Elizabeth? Lower your weapons, for goodness' sake put them down!" The British troops placed their weapons down at their sides.

"...so, this is where your heart truly lies then, Elizabeth?" James uttered.

She nodded, "It is."

Jack then observed Cotton's parrot fly past, he gave a sly grin and waltzed over to Weatherby Swann. "Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this!" Jack got a little too close to the Governor's personal space, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically?" Mr. Swann gave a repulsive expression. Jack moved over and now stood a few inches away from James Norrington and pointed, "I want you to know I was rooting for you mate, know that." He began walking away, then turned, "Elizabeth, Jasmine, it would have never worked out between us, either of you darlings, I'm sorry. Will," He looked to his friend, "Nice hat." Will smiled at the compliment. Jack took one last step up to the edge. "And lastly, certainly not least, of course not, Ashle- Miss Ashlyn." He proclaimed to her as she beamed. "We will be departing now dearest, so if you'll please come along." He outstretched his hand to her.

She went up the steps, and purred into his ear, "Meet me at the docks at sunset if you really would like me amongst your crew."

He was silent for an instant, till he smirked, "I shall come back." He lightly held her hand and placed a kiss upon it.

He continued to take small steps back, "Friends! This is the day that you will always..." He raised his hand as he tripped backward, "...remember as the day that-" And with that, he fell off of the battlement into the crystal blue waters below.

"You almost caught, Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jasmine finished his sentence as Ashley giggled at her. Everyone else did not find that funny, as they all ran up to look over the edge.

"Idiot, he has nowhere to go but back to the noose!" Gillette admitted to the rest of the men.

They then all heard a loud, "LAND HO!" Out on the horizon was the large, majestic, Black Pearl, sailing into the bay. Ashley searched for Jack, she spotted him swimming out towards his ship. She grinned, for she was happy to see Jack finally get back what was rightfully his.

Gillette frowned, "What's your plan of action?...sir?"

Norrington was frozen in thought, so the Governor spoke out, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?"

After a moment of silence, Norrington spoke, "Mr. Turner!" He unsheathed his weapon, "This is a beautiful sword...I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life, my compliments."

Will nodded once, "Thank you."

The Commodore started strolling away until he spun back around. "Oh and Miss Elizabeth Swann, the very best of luck to you both." They smiled at each other. Norrington took a few more steps forward before he was interrupted.

"Commodore!" Gillette shouted, "What about Sparrow? Shall we prepare the Dauntless in pursuit?"

"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." He finally marched off with his troops shortly behind.

Governor Swann took a step down, then asked his daughter a question. "So, this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he is a blacksmith."

Elizabeth grinned widely and took Will's hat off, "No, he's a pirate." Will then placed his hands on each side of her soft visage, leaned in, and pressed his lips passionately against hers.

"Awwww, I want that!" Jasmine sobbed as she watched the pair kiss. Ashley laughed and linked her arm with hers, "You will one day Jassy, now let's give the love birds some privacy."

"Jasmine, Ashlyn, come along." Governor Swann called out, and the girls jogged over to him.

"Now Ashlyn dear, what was that scoundrel pirate speaking of to you?" They all continued to walk out of the fort and into the streets of the town.

She reddened, "Um, I believe he was trying to-"

"Who knows? Pirates are liars and not good whatsoever, right father?" Jasmine saved her.

"Correct. Now, where is our carriage?" He gazed around, "Ah, here it comes now." The Coachmen pulled up right beside them on the street made of dirt. They all climbed into the carriage and rode back to the mansion.

* * *

As they arrived, both the girls went inside and up to Elizabeth's room.

"What an eventful few days." Jasmine sighed as she shut the door.

"Amazing, incredible, unforgettable, everything I ever wanted and more!" Ashley danced around the room.

Jasmine giggled, "Are you talking about this place or lover boy Captain Jack?"

"Is both an answer? God, I hope we never leave!" Ashley grinned ear to ear, as she fell back onto the bed.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

Birds chirped just outside the window as dim light leaked through the curtains. _Wow, I must've fallen asleep!_ I thought as I slowly sat up. I yawned, rubbed my tired eyes, then opened them. But to my surprise, I was back in my bedroom. _I wasn't dreaming! It couldn't have been a dream! It seemed so real! I felt...everything! The spray of the sea, the salt water in my lungs, the lack of oxygen when I fainted, the feelings I felt for Jack, all real. This can't be a dream, it just can't._ My eyes teared up as I laid back down.

I then heard a yawn, "Ashley! I just had the most amazing dream! Well, I didn't think it was a dream because it was so realistic, but that's not the point, you were in it!" Jasmine twisted her body in the bed to face me.

I wiped away a tear on my cheek, trying to act like I hadn't started crying a minute ago. "I had an incredible dream too, but what was yours about?"

"You and I woke up and we were in the world of the movie-"

"Pirates Of The Caribbean." I finished her sentence, really confused.

She smiled, "Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Because I think I had the same dream, as odd as that sounds."

Jasmine opened her mouth to say something, but a husked voice with a strong accent spoke out, "Was not a dream, all was true!"

Jasmine and I sat up immediately, and looked around the room, searching for the voice that I recognized. Tia Dalma then roamed into my room, with a wide grin on her face.

"...how did you get here?" I asked her as she sat on my blue, comfy chair.

"Da question is not how I got here, it is are you wanting to go back? You have a touch of destiny about you, Ashley Ford."

"...I don't understand..." I muttered.

"You have two hours before da portal closes, forever." She pointed to my full body mirror on the back of my door. "You may bring along items of your choosing, or you may stay here, de choice is yours. But you must hurry, Witty Jack, is waiting."

"Well, then let's start packing! The Caribbean here I come!" I cheered and jumped out of the bed.

Jasmine's expression slowly changed, "Ashley."

"Yeah? C'mon, we don't have much time!" I dashed over to my closet and pulled the doors open.

"I don't think I'm gonna go back..."

I paused, "...what?"

"It's just that, I have my family here, my friends, soccer, I have my whole future planned out. It was really fun, but I quickly learned that life isn't for me. I always thought that time period would be fun to live in, but it's not. Not as fun as it is to live in the 21st century. We're so much more privileged and safe here, and after going there, I learned how lucky we have it in this generation, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

My first reaction was frustration to her response. She was my best friend, she was supposed to stick with me no matter what, not leave me like all my other friends had done in the past. But then, I thought about it. This was always more of my dream than her's, she had responsibilities here, like her baby brother that she cared so deeply about. And of course, the 18th century isn't for everyone. Most people prefer the newer times rather than the old. But not me. Sure, I enjoy technology and all the rights women have now, but I see no future for me here. I'll miss my family and friends for sure, but this is what I truly wanted, and it came true, I'm not giving it up now.

"...I'm going to miss you." I teared up again as I gave her a long hug.

Jasmine sniffled, "But Ash, what about your family? What are they going to think?"

I was silent for a few seconds, "I honestly have no clue."

Tia Dalma stood up, "Dere is only one way, but are ya willing to give up your life, everything here, for what you truly want most?"

I nodded with uncertainty, "I am."

"Den," She walked towards the door, "Your family, everyone who knows you, Ashley, shall forget your entire existence."

"...no, no that's awful!" The fear of being forgotten flashed before my eyes.

"For what we want most, dere is a cost must be paid in the end."

 _Do I really want to leave everyone? Do I really want to live in the 18th century Caribbean? Do I really want Jack?_

"...alright, if that's the only way, then so be it. But can I say my goodbye's first?"

"However you choose to spend dese last hours is your choice. I shall come back once time has run out." Tia lowered her head.

"Okay Jasmine, follow me, I have a plan." I walked to the door of my bedroom and opened it, "Oh and Tia, can you-" I looked behind my shoulder, but she was gone. My eyes grew wide, I looked at Jasmine and she just shrugged her shoulders. I shrugged back, and we walked out of the room.

* * *

"Good morning Mom." I lightly smiled to my mother as Jasmine and I entered the kitchen.

She looked up to us from the coffee machine, "Morning. You girls are up early, it's only." she looked at the clock hanging up, "8:30. You normally sleep in till at least 10 A.M, why are you up?"

"Jasmine has a soccer game in an hour, so she has to leave in an hour or so." I lied, "Can I go with to watch her?"

"Sure. You girls want breakfast?"

Jasmine was about to say yes, but I loudly interrupted her, "No thanks, we'll get something on the way there, we gotta get ready. Is anyone else awake yet?"

She took a sip of her freshly brewed coffee, "Well, your dad just left to work, and all your brothers and sister are still sleeping." _I won't be able to say goodbye to them, this is so dreadful and sad._

"Just tell them I said bye and I love them, okay?" I walked over to my mom and gave her a tight hug, my eyes began to water once again.

"You won't be gone very long, you don't need to act like you're leaving on a trip or something." _If only she knew._

"I know, but, I don't know, it doesn't hurt to show how much you care."

She slowly pulled away from my arms, "I guess that's true...are you crying?"

I kissed my mother on the cheek for the last time, "What? Oh no, just allergies. I love you mom, goodbye." I turned to walk out of the kitchen, about to sob.

"Love ya too Ash, see you later. Bye Jasmine, good luck with your game!"

"Thank you, bye Mrs. Ford!" Jasmine grinned at her then followed me back upstairs.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in the mirror of my bathroom as I curled my hair, I just finished redoing my makeup.

"Okay, this brown leather jacket, yes or no?" Jasmine called from my closet, helping me pack.

"Yes, I think that'll come in handy."

"That was the last of the clothes! The rest you'll have to decide what to bring." She shoved the jacket into the larger suitcase, as I was bringing two.

I finished my last curl, then joined her by the closet. _Hmm, what else could be useful while I'm there? Think...Oh! I got it!_ I opened a box that was on my closet floor and rummaged through it.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Jasmine plopped down on the bed.

I pulled out the outfit I was looking for. "This." It was my old pirate costume from Halloween a few years back. The top of the dress was a white puffy undershirt with a brown tie-up vest. The bottom was a red and black striped skirt. I also pulled out my brown wrinkled boots and brown tricorn hat.

"Perfect! Put that on right now!" Jasmine clapped.

I smiled then stepped into the bathroom to change into it.

"Gorgeous, Jack'll love you in that." I spun around for her. "Speaking of, how much time do you have left?" Jasmine asked.

I ran over to my iPhone to check the time, "10:00 A.M. Tia Dalma left around 8:15, plus 2 hours, so she'll be here at about 10:10-10:15 I believe." I shoved my Nokia phone and my iPhone into my other smaller suitcase.

"...why are you bringing those?" Jasmine judged.

"Well the yellow phone never died while I was there, so maybe it'll be the same with my new phone. Now stop bothering me please." I fussed.

"... you stressed?"

"Very. That and sad, yet happy, but also anxious, frightened and excited. Just a lot of emotions going on right now, sorry. What else should I bring?"

"Makeup, won't have much of that on a ship. A hair brush, perfume, soap, mouthwash, since you probably can't brush your teeth. And food and water, both are very limited there. I'll go downstairs to get some for you, your mom won't care will she?"

"Thanks, she most likely went back into her bedroom."

"Mkay!" She ran out of the room.

I packed up the last remaining items as I began to think. _I have all the clothes I need, although they're all modern, that could be a problem. I feel like I'm missing something, but what? I have everything I'll need, well, material wise. I won't have my family, or friends...is this worth it? Saying goodbye to the people who love and care about me, just for what I want? Is this...selfish of me?_

"Your mom wasn't down there, fortunately. I grabbed everything you had that doesn't need any cooking or preparation." Jasmine dropped the pile of food in her arms onto the bed.

"Pringles, goldfish, pretzels, a bag of cookies, so pretty much processed garbage." I laughed.

"Hey!" she pointed, "There are some grapes and carrots in there somewhere. Also, I grabbed 4 bottles of water and I'll put the cans of Mountain Dew we got last night in a suitcase as well." She picked up the food and placed them on top of my folded clothes.

"Jas?" I sat on my bed.

She looked up to me, "Yeah?"

"Am I making the right choice?"

"I don't know, are you? This is a huge ass decision, do you wanna stay with Jack in that dream world?"

"Absolutely."

"Then yes, you're making the right choice." She shoved some cans into a pocket on one of my bags.

"How do you know though?"  
"Your happiness is guaranteed there. Coming back home after knowing that place and Captain Jack exists, will only worsen your depression. If you see nothing here for you except for your family and friends, then there's nothing here for you. Live your life how you want, as long as you're happy and healthy. Just be sure that's what you want, Jack may or may not fall in love with you, you know him better than I do."

The last line she said was emotionally painful for me because I knew she was right. He could leave and sleep with some whore right in front of my face.

"Three more minutes, den time is up," Tia spoke behind me and I jumped.

"Shit, am I forgetting something Jasmine? I feel like I'm forgetting something!" I began to panic as I paced around the room.

"You are." She frowned.

"What is it?"

"Your goodbye hug from me." She held her arms out. I ran over and hugged her for the very last time.

"Follow your dreams and please stay strong and happy, you'll find your Prince Charming one day sweetie, I know it. I love you and don't forget to drink Mountain Dew every day or else you'll go crazy, okay?" I joked with the last bit.

She laughed, "I will. And same with you, stay positive and use your skills from Will to keep you alive. When the going gets tough, you fight back. I love you too, and you remember the saying, **"Yo Ho Yo Ho-"**

 **"A Pirate's Life For Me."** We both sang and laughed and cried. She slowly pulled out of my embrace and wiped away a tear on my cheek.

"I know this is goodbye, but I don't like goodbyes." I sobbed

"Then don't think of this as a goodbye, think of this as a "see ya later."

I smiled, "Yeah, you're right. See ya later Jasmine, you were a great friend, I won't forget you."

She opened the bedroom door, "I will forever try to remember you, Ashley," she curtsied, "See ya later." She waved as tears streamed down her face. And with that final send off, she was gone. Jasmine Collins shut my bedroom door, walked down the stairs, out of my house, and drove home.

"We must go now, or neva." Tia Dalma said, then muttered some chant. Just as she finished her spell, my mirror flashed all different colors, so bright you couldn't stare at it for long.

I picked up both the handles to my suitcases and walked towards the light. I waited for Tia to finish her chanting.

"Your family and friends have forgotten your entire existence, now GO!" She shoved me forward into the mirror, I shut my eyes tight, and the universe went pitch black.

* * *

Sunlight shined through my eyelids. I kept my eyes closed, and took a moment to take in my surroundings. I sniffed, the aroma smelt very feminine, floral, fresh, with a hint of the ocean. I listened, the sound of silence with a small whisper of splashes. I moved my limbs, the soft fabric rubbed against my skin. I knew where I was, and I opened my eyes with a smile. I was lying down on a bed in Elizabeth Swann's room. I sat up and looked to my right, to see the large window open. The sun was just setting, creating a beautiful Caribbean sunset. I jumped out of the bed and saw my suitcases at my feet. I started to lift my heavy bags, until I noticed a weathered piece of paper sticking out from one of the pockets. I yanked it out, and read the words out loud that was written in black ink,

"Trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lives we see." _Hmm, Who could've did this? Those words sound familiar..._

Just as that thought came into my head, a song played on from the inside of one of my suitcases;

 **"Put your faith in what you most believe in,**

 **Two worlds, one family.**

 **Trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lives we see!"**

 _My old phone!_ I tugged on a zipper and pulled out the device, still playing the song Two Worlds by Phil Collins loudly. _Damn it, I should've asked Tia to fix this dumb thing!_ I stuffed it back in. I lifted my overweight bags and headed out the door. I sped down the stairs as fast as I could, not looking back and hoping the Governor was not around to see me leave. To my luck, I opened the grand front door and ran off the property.

After walking for what seemed like 10 minutes, I was marching down the cobbled streets of Port Royal. The town was fairly quiet, the few townsfolk that were moving about glanced in my direction as I strolled past. _I wonder where Elizabeth went? Is she still off with Will somewhere?_ I pondered as I was at the edge of the town. One foot in front of the other, I made my way down a small hill, and onto the port. Very few sailors were there, doing whatever needed to be done before dusk. As I approached the very end of the dock, I set down my bags, and stared out to sea, looking for a specific special ship. As I started to worry if they were going to come back for me, I spotted the front of a boat come into view from behind a cliff. Sure enough, The Black Pearl sailed its way back into the bay.

As it docked, a few crew members set down a plank for me to walk aboard. I took a deep breath, lifted my suitcases again, and strolled up the long piece of wood.

"Why hello Miss Ashlyn." Mr. Gibbs smiled as I carefully climbed onto the deck.

"Ahoy! Good to see you again." I nodded and set down my bags.

"Likewise. Capt'n have been awaiting for your appearance."

I giggled, "Has he now?"

"Only a little." Jack Sparrow, now dressed in his brown long-coat and famous tricorn leathered hat, stepped down the ladders of the helm. "Ashley." He greeted me and gently kissed my hand. He glanced at me up and down, grinning widely. "Where'd ya get this lovely piece?" I assumed he was asking about my outfit.

"I was able to go back home this past afternoon and I did for a matter of fact happen to have this, along with a few more belongings." I straightened my hat and gestured to my suitcases.  
"Home? As in...?" He raised an eyebrow, as he misunderstood where I was talking of.

"My old home, I suppose I don't live there anymore, the year 2016."

"And how did you get to visit there and come back?"

"I had some help from a gypsy. Now, where shall I set this? And what shall be my duties on board?"

Jack used his index finger and his thumb to pet his mustache. He thought, and he thought hard. He tilted his head and called, "Mr. Gibbs,"

"Aye Capt'n?" Joshamee Gibbs walked back over to us.

"Place Miss Ford's," he motioned his hands at my bags, "affects in the Quartermaster's cabin."

"T'is she the Quartermaster now?" Gibbs questioned as he lifted my suitcases.

"Not yet, but I'd like her room as close to mine as possible." Jack grinned to me and I attempted to hide my now red face.

"Aye-aye Capt'n" Gibbs wandered off.

"And your duties, yes," Jack spun on the heels of his boots and headed back up to the helm, I followed. "Since you are an, how we say, er, landlubber, you shall not have duties yet. Except for, that you _must_ join me for meals and obey each command I give." He climbed up the steps and took a hold of the wheel.

I stood at his side with my hands behind my back, "For meals, is that an invitation because you fancy me, or is that an order?" I smirked.

I could tell he wasn't sure how to answer, until he spoke, "T'is an order for the future Quartermaster to attend to whatever the Captain so chooses. As in the first part, an invitation would be for you to have a few drinks in me company." He slowly reached his arm around my waist.

I looked down at his hand on my side, and a huge rush of complete, utter delight jolted through my body. "And if you were to so invite me, I'd gladly accept." I looked into his chestnut colored eyes.

He stared into mine, leaned in ever so slightly, but took me by surprise and called, "Batten down the hatches, weigh anchor you scabrous dogs, we're making way for Tortuga!" The crew loudly cheered at the Captain's command.

I was living my dream, and I couldn't be happier. No, I've never been happier. After dreaming and dreaming of this for over 5 years, to actually be here and see the Caribbean waters, to feel the splash of the waves as the boat rocked gently, to meet the man I've admired for so long, it was pure heaven. Doing what I wanted to do, live a life that is worth living, I now have it. Jack interrupted my happy thoughts with a familiar hum. I then sang loud and proud that song he was humming, **"We're devils, we're black sheep-"**

He smirked and joined in, **"And really bad eggs,"**

" **Drink up me 'earties Yo Ho!"**

* * *

Author's Note:

I am so sorry it took forever for this final chapter to be uploaded, I had to change the ending 3 separate times! But I think I'm happy with how it turned out, are you? Let me know what you think! :) THE SEQUEL IS OUT! Y'know, if you really wanna see what happens next. Thank you sooo much for reading my take on this fantastic tale and special thanks to those who left a review, you have no idea how much it means to me for people to actually enjoy my dream story. Love to you all.

-Ashley


	17. STORY UPDATES

Hello fellow Pirate readers! It's been a long while since a new update. That is because I have not been liking my story as of late. I've been rereading it a ton and it all sounds very immature. But, I'm not giving up hope on it. It is my baby and it has given me so much joy. I used my real name because I was in such a dark place when I started writing and using my name made me feel like I was part of these incredible movies and I felt that I had found a way to put all my imaginations down. So, both my stories are staying. But, they are both getting remodeled. The crucial events that take place in the movies, are not changing, for the most part. With that being said, everything else must go, so that they are the best versions of themselves. Dialogue and details will be edited. Facts, thoughts, and feelings will all be better told.

If you actually are still reading this, which i doubt anyone is, thank you for enjoying my take on these wonderful movies that have been a big part of my life. If you enjoy these, I would recommend that you give them both a reread in 2 weeks, because a LOT is going to change and it's going to make this tale much more interesting!

Thank you again and a real update will be published very soon!

-Ashley

Instagram: potclifeforme


End file.
